The present invention relates to antibodies that specifically bind to IL12Rβ1, the non-signal transducing chain of both the heterodimeric IL12 and IL23 receptors.
The invention more specifically relates to specific antibodies that are IL12 and IL23 receptor antagonists capable of inhibiting IL12/IL18 induced IFNγ production of blood cells and compositions and methods of use for said antibodies to treat pathological disorders that can be treated by inhibiting IFNγ production, IL12 and/IL23 signaling, such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis or inflammatory bowel diseases or other autoimmune and inflammatory disorders.
The IL12 receptor beta 1 (IL12Rβ1) chain is known as a potential therapeutic target for the treatment of Th1/Th17 mediated disorders, such as psoriasis and other autoimmune and inflammatory disorders. Psoriasis is a common chronic inflammatory skin disease characterized by hyper-proliferation of the epidermal layer and a prominent infiltrate of dendritic cells and T cells. T cells play a key role in the pathological reactions occurring in the skin by secreting type 1 cytokines (including IFN-γ and TNF-α) and that induce keratinocyte hyperproliferation, angiogenesis and neutrophil infiltration.
Two cytokines that are thought to be important in the development of Th1 immune responses in psoriasis are interleukin-12 (IL12) and interleukin-23 (IL23). Both cytokines are produced by antigen-presenting cells, such as macrophages and dendritic cells, and function by activating T cells and natural killer cells. IL12 and IL23 are members of a heterodimeric family of soluble cytokines that are comprised of p35/p40 protein subunits in IL12 and p19/p40 protein subunits in IL23. The p40 subunit of either cytokine binds to the transmembrane IL12 receptor β1 (IL12Rβ1) that is found on the surface of immune cells. Interruption of the IL12 p40/IL12Rβ1 interaction may prevent the biological activity of both IL12 and IL23 (Presky et al., J. Immunol. 160 (1998): 2174-79, Parham et al., J. Immunol. 168 (2002): 5699-5708.).
Several inflammatory and autoimmune diseases including psoriasis are linked to exacerbated Th1 and/or Th17 responses. Many of them are currently treated either with general immuno-suppressants or very selectively acting biologicals such as anti-TNF-α antibodies that are not effective in all patients. These were found to increase the risk for infections and to become ineffective after repeated treatment. Therefore, there is an unmet medical need for treatments with increased safety profiles and simultaneous capacity to induce long-term remission or cure of the disease.
A neutralizing antibody to IL12p40 successfully abolished psoriatic lesions in mice, even when administered after transfer of the T cell subset that induced the psoriasis-like condition (Hong et al., J. Immunol. 162.12 (1999): 7480-91.). An anti-IL12p40 antibody targeting both IL12 and IL23 is currently in clinical trials for Psoriasis (Kauffman et al. J. Invest Dermatol. 123.6 (2004): 1037-44, Papp et al. Lancet. 371.9625 (2008): 1675-84, Kimball et al. Arch. Dermatol. 144.2 (2008): 200-07), Crohn's Disease (Sandborn et al., Gastroenterology. 135.4 (2008): 1130-41) and Multiple Sclerosis (Segal et al., Lancet Neurol. 7.9 (2008): 796-804). Targeting IL12Rβ1 and hence, differentiation and maintenance of Th1 and Th17 cell populations as well as the IL12 and IL23 mediated inflammatory cytokine production by these cells, offers an opportunity for an improved therapeutic agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,012 refers to IL12Rβ1 and antibodies binding to anti-IL12Rβ1 in general. Anti-mouse IL12Rβ1 monoclonal antibodies are also commercialized by Becton Dickinson (Cat#551455).
However, to date, there is no description in the art of binding molecules to human IL12Rβ1 showing highly potent IL12Rβ1 antagonistic activity, for use in the treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory disorders, such as psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis or Crohn's disease. Only indirect evidence by targeting the respective interaction partner (IL12p40) validates the pathway.
Therefore, in one aspect, the invention provides an antibody, or a protein comprising an antigen-binding portion of said antibody, that binds both to the IL12 receptor and the IL23 receptor, characterized in that the antibody or protein specifically binds to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In one specific embodiment, the isolated antibody or protein of the invention, comprises either    (a) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:1, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:2, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:3 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:4, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:5 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:6;    (b) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:7, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:8, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:9 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:10, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:11 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:12;    (c) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:13, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:14, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:15 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:16, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:17 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:18;    (d) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:19, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:20, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:21 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:22, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:23 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:24;    (e) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:25, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:26, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:27 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:28, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:29 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:30;    (f) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:31, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:32, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:33 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:34, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:35 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:36;    (g) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:37, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:38, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:39 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:40, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:41 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:42;    (h) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:43, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:44, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:45 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:46, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:47 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:48; or,    (i) a variable heavy chain (VH) and a variable light chain (VL) amino acid sequence where each of the CDRs share at least 60, 70, 80, 90, 95 or 100 percent sequence identity with the corresponding CDR sequence of at least one antibody or protein described in (a)-(h) above,and said antibody or protein binds to the IL12Rβ1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less, 100 pM or less, or 10 pM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.
In another aspect the invention provides an isolated antibody or protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which (i) binds to an epitope of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89, wherein the epitope: a) is comprised within amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; or b) comprises at least one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, or nine or more of the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above; or c) comprises the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above.
In one embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which (i) binds to an epitope of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89, wherein the epitope: a) is comprised within amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; or b) comprises at least one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, or nine or more of the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above; or c) comprises the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above, and/or (ii) competes with an antibody which binds the epitope defined in (i) above.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which (i) binds to an epitope of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry, wherein the epitope: a) is comprised within amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; or b) comprises at least one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, or nine or more of the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above; or c) comprises the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above, and/or (ii) competes with an antibody which binds the epitope defined in (i) above.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which (i) binds to an epitope of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89, wherein the epitope: a) is comprised within amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide; or b) comprises at least one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, or nine or more of the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above; or c) comprises the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above, and/or (ii) competes with an antibody which binds the epitope defined in (i) above, wherein said antibody or protein binds to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which (i) binds to an epitope of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry, wherein the epitope: a) is comprised within amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide; or b) comprises at least one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, or nine or more of the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above; or c) comprises the amino acid residues as defined in a) listed above, and/or (ii) competes with an antibody which binds the epitope defined in (i) above, wherein said antibody or protein binds to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 and/or competes with an antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody that binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry, and/or competes with an antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody that binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 and/or competes with an antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody that binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89, wherein said antibody or protein binds to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry and/or competes with an antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody that binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89, wherein said antibody or protein binds to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 and/or competes with an antibody which binds within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry and/or competes with an antibody which binds within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, wherein said antibody or protein binds to an epitope within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 and/or competes with an antibody which binds within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89, wherein said antibody or protein binds to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which binds to at least one amino acid residue within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 and/or competes with an antibody which binds to at least one amino acid residue within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In another embodiment there is provided an isolated antibody or a protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody which binds to at least one amino acid residue within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry and/or competes with an antibody which binds to at least one amino acid residue within residues 416 to 429 of the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89.
In the embodiments described herein, epitope binding may be determined using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry or other conventional epitope mapping techniques known in the art.
In the embodiments described herein, antibody competition can be measured using a Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assay, as described herein, or using other cross-blocking assays known in the art.
In preferred embodiments the antibody or protein with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody binds to human IL12Rbeta1 at an epitope as defined in above.
Antibodies or proteins with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody falling within the scope of the invention can be identified by (i) screening for specificity for the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; (ii) optionally determining the affinity of the antibody; (iii) optionally assessing inhibition of IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay; and (iv) optionally assessing binding to or within the epitope defined by amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry or other conventional epitope mapping techniques known in the art, and/or assessing competition with an antibody which binds the epitope as defined above using a Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assay, as described herein, or using other cross-blocking assays known in the art. After screening step (i) antibodies or proteins falling within the scope of the invention may be identified by performing one, or two, or three or four of the following steps: (a) determining the affinity of the antibody; (b) assessing inhibition of IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay; (c) assessing binding to or within the epitope defined by amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry or other conventional epitope mapping techniques known in the art, and (d) assessing competition with an antibody which binds the epitope as defined above using a Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assay, as described herein, or using other cross-blocking assays known in the art.
Antibodies or proteins with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody falling within the scope of the invention can be identified by (i) screening for specificity for the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; (ii) determining the affinity of the antibody; (iii) assessing inhibition of IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay; and (iv) optionally assessing binding to or within the epitope defined by amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry or other conventional epitope mapping techniques known in the art, and/or assessing competition with an antibody which binds the epitope as defined above using a Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assay, as described herein, or using other cross-blocking assays known in the art.
Antibodies or proteins with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody falling within the scope of the invention can be identified by (i) screening for specificity for the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; (ii) determining the affinity of the antibody; (iii) assessing inhibition of IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay; and (iv) assessing binding to or within the epitope defined by amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry or other conventional epitope mapping techniques known in the art, and/or assessing competition with an antibody which binds the epitope as defined above using a Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assay, as described herein, or using other cross-blocking assays known in the art.
Antibodies or proteins with an antigen-binding portion of an antibody falling within the scope of the invention can be identified by (i) screening for specificity for the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89; and (ii) assessing binding to or within the epitope defined by amino acid residues 416 to 429 of the human IL12Rbeta1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 using amide Hydrogen/Deuterium exchange Mass Spectrometry or other conventional epitope mapping techniques known in the art, and/or assessing competition with an antibody which binds the epitope as defined above using a Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assay, as described herein, or using other cross-blocking assays known in the art.
In one specific embodiment, the isolated antibody or protein inhibits IL12 dependent IFN-γ production in human blood cells with an IC50 around 1 nM, 100 pM or 10 pM or less.
The isolated antibody or protein according to the invention may be a fully human or humanized antibody. In one embodiment, it comprises a mutant or chemically modified amino acid Fc region, wherein said mutant or chemical modification confers no or decreased ADCC activity to said antibody when compared to a corresponding antibody with wild type Fc region. In a specific embodiment, it is a mutant silent IgG1 antibody.
In another embodiment, the antibody or protein of the invention essentially consists of a pegylated antigen-binding portion of an antibody which specifically binds to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide (SEQ ID NO:89).
In another embodiment, the antibody or protein of the invention comprises a variable heavy chain region of an antibody (VH) with a polypeptide sequence having at least 95 or 100 percent sequence identity to at least one of SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53 and SEQ ID NO:55.
In another embodiment, the antibody or protein of the invention comprises a variable light chain region of an antibody (VL) with a polypeptide sequence having at least 95 or 100 percent sequence identity to at least one of SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54 and SEQ ID NO:56.
In a specific embodiment, an antibody according to the invention is selected from the group consisting of:    (a) mAb1 consisting of a heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 and a light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:69;    (b) mAb2 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:61 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:69;    (c) mAb3 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:65 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:69;    (d) mAb4 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70;    (e) mAb5 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70;    (f) mAb6 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70;    (g) mAb7 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:71;    (h) mAb8 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:63 and light amino acid chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:71;    (i) mAb9 consisting of heavy chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:67 and light chain amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:71;    (j) mAb10 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:60 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:72;    (k) mAb11 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:64 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:72; or,    (l) mAb12 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:68 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:72;    (m) mAb13 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:90 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:69;    (n) mAb14 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:70;    (o) mAb15 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:92 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:71; and,    (p) mAb16 consisting of heavy chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 and light chain sequence of SEQ ID NO:72.
In another embodiment, the antibody or binding protein of the invention is cross-blocked from binding to IL12Rβ1 by at least one of the antibodies mAb1-mAb16 defined above. Alternatively, the isolated antibody or binding protein of the invention may be selected among that which cross-blocks at least one of the antibodies mAb1-mAb16 from binding to IL12Rβ1.
The invention further relates to the use of said antibody or protein of the invention, in particular mAb1 to mAb16 antibodies, for use as a medicament, more preferably, for the treatment of a pathological disorder that is mediated by IL12Rβ1 or that can be treated by inhibiting IFNγ production, IL12 and/or IL23 signaling. In one specific embodiment, the antibodies or proteins of the invention may be used for the treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis or inflammatory bowel diseases.
The invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions comprising said antibody or proteins, in combination with one or more of a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, diluent or carrier. In one specific embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition additionally comprises one or more other active ingredients.
In one specific embodiment, said pharmaceutical composition is a lyophilisate. In another specific embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition is a liquid formulation comprising a therapeutically acceptable amount of an antibody or protein of the invention, preferably prepared as a pre-filled syringe.
The invention also relates to the means for producing the antibodies or proteins of the invention. Such means include nucleic acid molecules encoding at least the heavy and/or light variable region(s) of the antibody or protein of the invention or cloning expression vectors comprising such nucleic acids, in particular, for the recombinant production of an antibody or protein according to the invention, for example, mAb1-mAb16, in a host cell. In a specific embodiment, such cloning or expression vector comprises at least one nucleic acid selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:73-88 and SEQ ID NOs:94-97. In another embodiment, it comprises either at least the following coding sequences of heavy and light chain sequences of any one of mAb1 to mAb16, operatively linked to suitable promoter sequences:    (a) mAb1: SEQ ID NO:73 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (b) mAb2: SEQ ID NO:77 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (c) mAb3: SEQ ID NO:81 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (d) mAb4: SEQ ID NO:74 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (e) mAb5: SEQ ID NO:78 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (f) mAb6: SEQ ID NO:82 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (g) mAb7: SEQ ID NO:75 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (h) mAb8: SEQ ID NO:79 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (i) mAb9: SEQ ID NO:83 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (j) mAb10: SEQ ID NO:76 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (k) mAb11: SEQ ID NO:80 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (l) mAb12: SEQ ID NO:84 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (m) mAb13: SEQ ID NO:94 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (n) mAb14: SEQ ID NO:95 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (o) mAb15: SEQ ID NO:96 and SEQ ID NO:87; or,    (p) mAb16: SEQ ID NO:97 and SEQ ID NO:88.
The invention further relates to a host cell comprising one or more cloning or expression vectors as described above and to the process for the production of an antibody or protein of the invention, in particular mAb1-mAb16, said process comprising culturing the host cell, purifying and recovering said antibody or protein.
In order that the present invention may be more readily understood, certain terms are first defined. Additional definitions are set forth throughout the detailed description.
The term “immune response” refers to the action of, for example, lymphocytes, antigen presenting cells, phagocytic cells, granulocytes, and soluble macromolecules produced by the above cells or the liver (including antibodies, cytokines, and complement) that results in selective damage to, destruction of, or elimination from the human body of invading pathogens, cells or tissues infected with pathogens, cancerous cells, or, in cases of autoimmunity or pathological inflammation, normal human cells or tissues.
A “signal transduction pathway” or “signaling activity” refers to a biochemical causal relationship generally initiated by a protein-protein interaction such as binding of a growth factor to a receptor, resulting in transmission of a signal from one portion of a cell to another portion of a cell. In general, the transmission involves specific phosphorylation of one or more tyrosine, serine, or threonine residues on one or more proteins in the series of reactions causing signal transduction. Penultimate processes typically include nuclear events, resulting in a change in gene expression.
The term IL12Rβ1 or IL12 receptor beta 1 refers to human IL12Rβ1 as defined in SEQ ID NO: 89, unless otherwise described.
The term p40 refers to human p40 subunit of human IL12 cytokine as defined in SEQ ID NO: 99, unless otherwise described.
The term p35 refers to human p35 subunit of human IL12 cytokine as defined in SEQ ID NO:100, unless otherwise described.
The term p19 refers to human p19 subunit of human IL23 cytokine as defined in SEQ ID NO:101, unless otherwise described.
The term “antibody” as referred to herein includes whole antibodies and any antigen binding fragments (i.e., “antigen-binding portion”) or single chains thereof.
A naturally occurring “antibody” is a glycoprotein comprising at least two heavy (H) chains and two light (L) chains inter-connected by disulfide bonds. Each heavy chain is comprised of a heavy chain variable region (abbreviated herein as VH) and a heavy chain constant region. The heavy chain constant region is comprised of three domains, CH1, CH2 and CH3. Each light chain is comprised of a light chain variable region (abbreviated herein as VL) and a light chain constant region. The light chain constant region is comprised of one domain, CL. The VH and VL regions can be further subdivided into regions of hypervariability, termed complementarity determining regions (CDR), interspersed with regions that are more conserved, termed framework regions (FR). Each VH and VL is composed of three CDRs and four FRs arranged from amino-terminus to carboxy-terminus in the following order: FR1, CDR1, FR2, CDR2, FR3, CDR3, FR4. The variable regions of the heavy and light chains contain a binding domain that interacts with an antigen. The constant regions of the antibodies may mediate the binding of the immunoglobulin to host tissues or factors, including various cells of the immune system (e.g., effector cells) and the first component (Clq) of the classical complement system.
The term “antigen-binding portion” of an antibody (or simply “antigen portion”), as used herein, refers to full length or one or more fragments of an antibody that retain the ability to specifically bind to an antigen (e.g., a portion of IL12Rβ1). It has been shown that the antigen-binding function of an antibody can be performed by fragments of a full-length antibody. Examples of binding fragments encompassed within the term “antigen-binding portion” of an antibody include a Fab fragment, a monovalent fragment consisting of the VL, VH, CL and CH1 domains; a F(ab)2 fragment, a bivalent fragment comprising two Fab fragments linked by a disulfide bridge at the hinge region; a Fd fragment consisting of the VH and CH1 domains; a Fv fragment consisting of the VL and VH domains of a single arm of an antibody; a dAb fragment (Ward et al., 1989 Nature 341:544-546), which consists of a VH domain; and an isolated complementarity determining region (CDR), or any fusion proteins comprising such antigen-binding portion.
Furthermore, although the two domains of the Fv fragment, VL and VH, are coded for by separate genes, they can be joined, using recombinant methods, by a synthetic linker that enables them to be made as a single chain protein in which the VL and VH regions pair to form monovalent molecules (known as single chain Fv (scFv); see e.g., Bird et al., 1988 Science 242:423-426; and Huston et al., 1988 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85:5879-5883). Such single chain antibodies are also intended to be encompassed within the term “antigen-binding portion” of an antibody. These antibody fragments are obtained using conventional techniques known to those of skill in the art, and the fragments are screened for utility in the same manner as are intact antibodies.
An “isolated antibody”, as used herein, refers to an antibody that is substantially free of other antibodies having different antigenic specificities (e.g., an isolated antibody that specifically binds to IL12Rβ1 is substantially free of antibodies that specifically bind to other antigens than IL12Rβ1). An isolated antibody that specifically binds to IL12Rβ1 may, however, have cross-reactivity to other antigens, such as IL12Rβ1 molecules from other species. Moreover, an isolated antibody may be substantially free of other cellular material and/or chemicals.
The terms “monoclonal antibody” or “monoclonal antibody composition” as used herein refer to a preparation of antibody molecules of single molecular composition. A monoclonal antibody composition displays a single binding specificity and affinity for a particular epitope.
The term “human antibody”, as used herein, is intended to include antibodies having variable regions in which both the framework and CDR regions are derived from sequences of human origin. Furthermore, if the antibody contains a constant region, the constant region also is derived from such human sequences, e.g., human germline sequences, or mutant versions of human germline sequences or antibody containing consensus framework sequences derived from human framework sequences analysis, for example, as described in Knappik, et al. (2000. J Mol Biol 296, 57-86).
The human antibodies of the invention may include amino acid residues not encoded by human sequences (e.g., mutations introduced by random or site-specific mutagenesis in vitro or by somatic mutation in vivo). However, the term “human antibody”, as used herein, is not intended to include antibodies in which CDR sequences derived from the germline of another mammalian species, such as a mouse, have been grafted onto human framework sequences.
The term “human monoclonal antibody” refers to antibodies displaying a single binding specificity which have variable regions in which both the framework and CDR regions are derived from human sequences.
The term “recombinant human antibody”, as used herein, includes all human antibodies that are prepared, expressed, created or isolated by recombinant means, such as antibodies isolated from an animal (e.g., a mouse) that is transgenic or transchromosomal for human immunoglobulin genes or a hybridoma prepared therefrom, antibodies isolated from a host cell transformed to express the human antibody, e.g., from a transfectoma, antibodies isolated from a recombinant, combinatorial human antibody library, and antibodies prepared, expressed, created or isolated by any other means that involve splicing of all or a portion of a human immunoglobulin gene, sequences to other DNA sequences. Such recombinant human antibodies have variable regions in which the framework and CDR regions are derived from human germline immunoglobulin sequences. In certain embodiments, however, such recombinant human antibodies can be subjected to in vitro mutagenesis (or, when an animal transgenic for human Ig sequences is used, in vivo somatic mutagenesis) and thus the amino acid sequences of the VH and VL regions of the recombinant antibodies are sequences that, while derived from and related to human germline VH and VL sequences, may not naturally exist within the human antibody germline repertoire in vivo.
As used herein, “isotype” refers to the antibody class (e.g., IgM, IgE, IgG such as IgG1 or IgG4) that is provided by the heavy chain constant region genes.
The phrases “an antibody recognizing an antigen” and “an antibody specific for an antigen” are used interchangeably herein with the term “an antibody which binds specifically to an antigen”.
As used herein, an antibody or a protein that “specifically binds to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide” is intended to refer to an antibody or protein that binds to human IL12Rβ1 polypeptide with a KD of 100 nM or less, 10 nM or less, 1 nM or less, 100 pM or less, or 10 pM or less. An antibody that “cross-reacts with an antigen other than IL12Rβ1” is intended to refer to an antibody that binds that antigen with a KD of 10 nM or less, 1 nM or less, or 100 pM or less. An antibody that “does not cross-react with a particular antigen” is intended to refer to an antibody that binds to that antigen, with a KD of 100 nM or greater, or a KD of 1 μM or grater, or a KD of 10 μM or greater. In certain embodiments, such antibodies that do not cross-react with the antigen exhibit essentially undetectable binding against these proteins in standard binding assays.
The term “Kassoc” or “Ka”, as used herein, is intended to refer to the association rate of a particular antibody-antigen interaction, whereas the term “Kdis” or “Kd,” as used herein, is intended to refer to the dissociation rate of a particular antibody-antigen interaction.
The term “KD”, as used herein, is intended to refer to the dissociation constant, which is obtained from the ratio of Kd to Ka (i.e. Kd/Ka) and is expressed as a molar concentration (M). KD values for antibodies can be determined using methods well established in the art. A method for determining the KD of an antibody is by using surface plasmon resonance, or using a biosensor system such as a Biacore® system. An assay for measuring anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody KD with the Biacore® system is described in the Examples below.
As used herein, the term “Affinity” refers to the strength of interaction between antibody and antigen at single antigenic sites. Within each antigenic site, the variable region of the antibody “arm” interacts through weak non-covalent forces with the antigen at numerous sites; the more interactions, the stronger the affinity.
As used herein, the term “Avidity” refers to an informative measure of the overall stability or strength of the antibody-antigen complex. It is controlled by three major factors: antibody epitope affinity; the valence of both the antigen and antibody; and the structural arrangement of the interacting parts. Ultimately these factors define the specificity of the antibody, that is, the likelihood that the particular antibody is binding to a precise antigen epitope.
As used herein, an antibody or protein that inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide is intended to refer to an antibody or protein that inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide with an IC50 of 10 nM or less, preferably with an IC50 of 1 nM or less, more preferably with an IC50 of 100 pM, or less, as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay such as Bioveris™ assay. Such assay is described in more details in the examples below.
As used herein, the term “IL12R antagonist” is intended to refer to an antibody or protein that inhibits IL12Rβ1 induced signaling activity in the presence of IL12 in a human cell assay such as the IL12 dependent IFNγ production assay in human blood cells. Such assay is described in more details in the examples below. In some embodiments, the antibodies or proteins of the invention inhibit IL12 dependent IFNγ production as measured in a human blood cell assay at an IC50 of 10 nM or less, 1 nM or less, or 100 pM or less. Such assay is described in more details in the examples below.
As used herein, the term “IL23R antagonist” is intended to refer to an antibody that inhibits IL12Rβ1 induced signaling activity in the presence of IL23 in a human cell assay such as the IL23 dependent IFNγ production assay in human blood cell. Such assay is described in more details in the examples below. In some embodiments, the antibodies or binding protein of the invention inhibit IL23 IFNγ production as measured in a human blood cell assay at an IC50 of 10 nM or less, 1 nM or less, or 100 pM or less. Such assay is described in more details in the examples below.
As used herein, an antibody with “no agonistic activity” is intended to refer to an antibody that does not significantly increase IL12Rβ1 mediated signaling activity in the absence of IL12 in a cell-based assay, such as the IL12 IFNγ production assay in human blood cell. Such assay is described in more details in the examples below.
As used herein, an antibody or protein that inhibits IL12 ex vivo IFNγ production in whole blood cell is intended to refer to an antibody or protein that decreases IL12 ex vivo IFNγ production to a level below 10% of the control level with an anti-IL12Rβ1 mAb plasma level above 10 μg/ml. In some embodiments, it refers to antibodies or proteins that completely abolish IL12 ex vivo IFNγ production in primate blood cell with anti-IL12Rβ1 mAb plasma levels above 10 μg/ml. Such assays are described in more details in the examples below.
As used herein, the term “ADCC” or “antibody dependent cell cytotoxicity” activity refers to cell depleting activity. ADCC activity can be measured by the ADCC assay as described in more details in the Examples below.
As used herein, the term “selectivity” for an antibody or protein of the invention refers to an antibody or protein that binds to a certain target polypeptide but not to closely related polypeptides.
As used herein, the term “high affinity” for an antibody refers to an antibody having a KD of 1 nM or less for a target antigen. As used herein, the term “subject” includes any human or nonhuman animal.
The term “nonhuman animal” includes all vertebrates, e.g., mammals and non-mammals, such as nonhuman primates, sheep, dogs, cats, horses, cows, chickens, amphibians, reptiles, etc.
As used herein, the term, “optimized” means that a nucleotide sequence has been altered to encode an amino acid sequence using codons that are preferred in the production cell or organism, generally a eukaryotic cell, for example, a cell of Pichia, a cell of Trichoderma, a Chinese Hamster Ovary cell (CHO) or a human cell. The optimized nucleotide sequence is engineered to retain completely or as much as possible the amino acid sequence originally encoded by the starting nucleotide sequence, which is also known as the “parental” sequence. The optimized sequences herein have been engineered to have codons that are preferred in CHO mammalian cells, however optimized expression of these sequences in other eukaryotic cells is also envisioned herein. The amino acid sequences encoded by optimized nucleotide sequences are also referred to as optimized.
As used herein, the percent identity between the two sequences is a function of the number of identical positions shared by the sequences (i.e., % identity=# of identical positions/total # of positions×100), taking into account the number of gaps, and the length of each gap, which need to be introduced for optimal alignment of the two sequences. The comparison of sequences and determination of percent identity between two sequences can be accomplished using a mathematical algorithm, as described below.
The percent identity between two amino acid sequences can be determined using the algorithm of E. Meyers and W. Miller (Comput. Appl. Biosci., 4:11-17, 1988) which has been incorporated into the ALIGN program (version 2.0), using a PAM120 weight residue table, a gap length penalty of 12 and a gap penalty of 4. Alternatively, the percent identity between two amino acid sequences can be determined using the Needleman and Wunsch (J. Mol, Biol. 48:444-453, 1970) algorithm which has been incorporated into the GAP program in the GCG software package (available at http://www.gcg.com), using either a Blossom 62 matrix or a PAM250 matrix, and a gap weight of 16, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6, or 4 and a length weight of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6.
The percent identity between two nucleotide amino acid sequences may also be determined using for example algorithms such as the BLASTN program for nucleic acid sequences using as defaults a word length (W) of 11, an expectation (E) of 10, M=5, N=4, and a comparison of both strands.
The terms “cross-block”, “cross-blocked” and “cross-blocking” are used interchangeably herein to mean the ability of an antibody or other binding agent to interfere with the binding of other antibodies or binding agents to IL12Rβ1 in a standard competitive binding assay.
The ability or extent to which an antibody or other binding agent is able to interfere with the binding of another antibody or binding molecule to IL12Rβ1, and therefore whether it can be said to cross-block according to the invention, can be determined using standard competition binding assays. One suitable assay involves the use of the Biacore technology (e.g. by using the BIAcore 3000 instrument (Biacore, Uppsala, Sweden)), which can measure the extent of interactions using surface plasmon resonance technology. Another assay for measuring cross-blocking uses an ELISA-based approach. Further details on these methods are given in the Examples.
According to the invention, a cross-blocking antibody or other binding agent according to the invention binds to IL12Rβ1 in the described BIAcore cross-blocking assay such that the recorded binding of the combination (mixture) of the antibodies or binding agents is between 80% and 0.1% (e.g. 80% to 4%) of the maximum theoretical binding, specifically between 75% and 0.1% (e.g. 75% to 4%) of the maximum theoretical binding, and more specifically between 70% and 0.1% (e.g. 70% to 4%), and more specifically between 65% and 0.1% (e.g. 65% to 4%) of maximum theoretical binding (as defined above) of the two antibodies or binding agents in combination
An antibody is defined as cross-blocking in the ELISA assay as described in the Examples, if the solution phase anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody is able to cause a reduction of between 60% and 100%, specifically between 70% and 100%, and more specifically between 80% and 100%, of the IL12Rβ1 detection signal (i.e. the amount of IL12Rβ1 bound by the coated antibody) as compared to the IL12Rβ1 detection signal obtained in the absence of the solution phase anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody (i.e. the positive control wells).
Recombinant Antibodies
Antibodies of the invention include the human recombinant antibodies mAb1-mAb16, isolated and structurally characterized by their full length heavy and light chain amino acid sequences as described in the Table 1 below:
TABLE 1Full length heavy and light chain aminoacid sequences of mAb1-mAb16Full Length Heavy ChainFull Length Light ChainAntibodyAmino acid sequenceAmino acid sequencemAb1SEQ ID NO: 57SEQ ID NO: 69mAb2SEQ ID NO: 61SEQ ID NO: 69mAb3SEQ ID NO: 65SEQ ID NO: 69mAb4SEQ ID NO: 58SEQ ID NO: 70mAb5SEQ ID NO: 62SEQ ID NO: 70mAb6SEQ ID NO: 66SEQ ID NO: 70mAb7SEQ ID NO: 59SEQ ID NO: 71mAb8SEQ ID NO: 63SEQ ID NO: 71mAb9SEQ ID NO: 67SEQ ID NO: 71mAb10SEQ ID NO: 60SEQ ID NO: 72mAb11SEQ ID NO: 64SEQ ID NO: 72mAb12SEQ ID NO: 68SEQ ID NO: 72mAb13SEQ ID NO: 90SEQ ID NO: 69mAb14SEQ ID NO: 91SEQ ID NO: 70mAb15SEQ ID NO: 92SEQ ID NO: 71mAb16SEQ ID NO: 93SEQ ID NO: 72
The corresponding variable regions, VH and VL amino acid sequences of such isolated antibodies mAb1-mAb16 of the invention are shown in the Table 2 below.
TABLE 2Variable heavy and light chain amino acidsequences of mAb1-mAb16Variable Heavy ChainVariable Light ChainAntibodyAmino acid sequenceAmino acid sequencemAb1, mAb2, mAb3,SEQ ID NO: 49SEQ ID NO: 50mAb13mAb4, mAb5, mAb6,SEQ ID NO: 51SEQ ID NO: 52mAb14mAb7, mAb8, mAb9,SEQ ID NO: 53SEQ ID NO: 54mAb15mAb10, mAb11,SEQ ID NO: 55SEQ ID NO: 56mAb12, mAb16
Other antibodies of the invention include those having amino acids that have been mutated by amino acid deletion, insertion or substitution, yet have at least 60, 70, 80, 90, 95 or 100 percent identity in the CDR regions with the CDR regions depicted in the sequences described above. In some embodiments, the antibody of the invention is a mutant variant of any one of mAb1-mAb16, wherein said mutant variant antibody include mutant amino acid sequences wherein no more than 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 amino acids have been mutated by amino acid deletion, insertion or substitution in the CDR regions when compared with the CDR regions depicted in the sequences described above.
Full length light and heavy chains nucleotide coding sequences of mAb1-mAb16 are shown in the Table 3 below.
TABLE 3Full length heavy and light chain DNA coding sequencesFull Length Heavy ChainFull Length Light ChainAntibodyDNA coding sequenceDNA coding sequencemAb1SEQ ID NO: 73SEQ ID NO: 85mAb2SEQ ID NO: 77SEQ ID NO: 85mAb3SEQ ID NO: 81SEQ ID NO: 85mAb4SEQ ID NO: 74SEQ ID NO: 86mAb5SEQ ID NO: 78SEQ ID NO: 86mAb6SEQ ID NO: 82SEQ ID NO: 86mAb7SEQ ID NO: 75SEQ ID NO: 87mAb8SEQ ID NO: 79SEQ ID NO: 87mAb9SEQ ID NO: 83SEQ ID NO: 87mAb10SEQ ID NO: 76SEQ ID NO: 88mAb11SEQ ID NO: 80SEQ ID NO: 88mAb12SEQ ID NO: 84SEQ ID NO: 88mAb13SEQ ID NO: 94SEQ ID NO: 85mAb14SEQ ID NO: 95SEQ ID NO: 86mAb15SEQ ID NO: 96SEQ ID NO: 87mAb16SEQ ID NO: 97SEQ ID NO: 88
Other nucleic acids encoding antibodies of the invention include nucleic acids that have been mutated by nucleotide deletion, insertion or substitution, yet have at least 60, 70, 80, 90, 95 or 100 percent identity to the CDR corresponding coding regions depicted in the sequences described above or in Tables 4 and 5 below.
In some embodiments, it include variant nucleic acids wherein no more than 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 nucleotides have been changed by nucleotide deletion, insertion or substitution in the CDR coding regions with the CDR coding regions depicted in the sequences described above or in Tables 4 and 5 below.
For antibodies that bind to the same epitope, the VH, VL, full length light chain, and full length heavy chain sequences (nucleotide sequences and amino acid sequences) can be “mixed and matched” to create other anti-IL12Rβ1 binding molecules of the invention. IL12Rβ1 binding of such “mixed and matched” antibodies can be tested using the binding assays described above or other conventional binding assays (e.g., ELISAs). When these chains are mixed and matched, a VH sequence from a particular VH/VL pairing should be replaced with a structurally similar VH sequence. Likewise a full length heavy chain sequence from a particular full length heavy chain/full length light chain pairing should be replaced with a structurally similar full length heavy chain sequence. Likewise, a VL sequence from a particular VH/VL pairing should be replaced with a structurally similar VL sequence. Likewise a full length light chain sequence from a particular full length heavy chain/full length light chain pairing should be replaced with a structurally similar full length light chain sequence. Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention provides an isolated recombinant antibody having: a heavy chain variable region comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 49, 51, 53 and 55; and a light chain variable region comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 50, 52, 54 and 56; wherein said heavy and light chain regions are selected such that the antibody specifically binds to IL12Rβ1.
Examples of the amino acid sequences of the VH CDR1s (also called HCDR1 or HCDR1′ depending of the CDR definition that is used), VH CDR2s (also called HCDR2 or HCDR2′ depending of the CDR definition that is used), VH CDR3s (also called HCDR1 or HCDR1′ depending of the CDR definition that is used), VL CDR1s (also called LCDR1 or LCDR1′ depending of the CDR definition that is used), VL CDR2s (also called LCDR2 or LCDR2′ depending of the CDR definition that is used), VL CDR3s (also called HCDR3 or HCDR3′ depending of the CDR definition that is used) of some antibodies according to the invention are shown in Tables 4 and 5 below.
In Table 4, the CDR regions of some antibodies of the invention are delineated using the Kabat system (Kabat, E. A., et al., 1991 Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest, Fifth Edition, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, NIH Publication No. 91-3242, see also Zhao&Lu, 2009, Molecular Immunology 47: 694-700)
For the ease of reading, when CDR regions are delineated according to Kabat definition, they are called hereafter HCDR1, HCDR2, HCDR3, LCDR1, LCDR2, LCDR3 respectively.
TABLE 4CDR regions of mAb1 to mAb16 according to Kabat definitionOriginalantibodyHCDR1HCDR2HCDR3LCDR1LCDR2LCDR3mAb1,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb2,NO: 1NO: 2NO: 3NO: 4NO: 5NO: 6mAb3,mAb13mAb4,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb5,NO: 7NO: 8NO: 9NO: 10NO: 11NO: 12mAb6,mAb14mAb7,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb8,NO: 13NO: 14NO: 15NO: 16NO: 17NO: 18mAb9,mAb15mAb10,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb11,NO: 19NO: 20NO: 21NO: 22NO: 23NO: 24mAb12,mAb16
In Table 5, the CDR regions of some antibodies of the invention are delineated using the Chothia system, Al-Lazikani et al. 1997. J. Mol. Biol. 273, 927-948). For ease of reading, when the CDR regions are delineated according to Chothia definition, they are called hereafter HCDR1′, HCDR2′, HCDR3′, LCDR1′, LCDR2′, LCDR3′ respectively.
TABLE 5CDR regions from mAb1 to mAb16 according to Chothia definitionOriginalanti-bodyHCDR1′HCDR2′HCDR3′LCDR1′LCDR2′LCDR3′mAb1,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb2,NO: 25NO: 26NO: 27NO: 28NO: 29NO: 30mAb3,mAb13mAb4,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb5,NO: 31NO: 32NO: 33NO: 34NO: 35NO: 36mAb6,mAb14mAb7,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb8,NO: 37NO: 38NO: 39NO: 40NO: 41NO: 42mAb9,mAb15mAb10,SEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDSEQ IDmAb11,NO: 43NO: 44NO: 45NO: 46NO: 47NO: 48mAb12,mAb16
Given that each of these antibodies can bind to IL12Rβ1 and that antigen-binding specificity is provided primarily by the CDR1, 2 and 3 regions, the VH CDR1, 2 and 3 sequences and VL CDR1, 2 and 3 sequences can be “mixed and matched” (i.e., CDRs from different antibodies can be mixed and matched, each antibody containing a VH CDR1, 2 and 3 and a VL CDR1, 2 and 3 create other anti-IL12Rβ1 binding molecules of the invention). IL12Rβ1 binding of such “mixed and matched” antibodies can be tested using the binding assays described above and in the Examples or other conventional assays (e.g., ELISAs). When VH CDR sequences are mixed and matched, the CDR1, CDR2 and/or CDR3 sequence from a particular VH sequence should be replaced with a structurally similar CDR sequence(s). Likewise, when VL CDR sequences are mixed and matched, the CDR1, CDR2 and/or CDR3 sequence from a particular VL sequence should be replaced with a structurally similar CDR sequence(s). It will be readily apparent to the ordinarily skilled artisan that novel VH and VL sequences can be created by substituting one or more VH and/or VL CDR region sequences with structurally similar sequences from the CDR sequences shown herein for monoclonal antibodies of the present invention.
In one embodiment, an isolated recombinant antibody, or a protein comprising an antigen binding region thereof, has: a heavy chain variable region CDR1 comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 1, 7, 13 and 19; a heavy chain variable region CDR2 comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 2, 8, 14 and 20; a heavy chain variable region CDR3 comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 3, 9, 15 and 21; a light chain variable region CDR1 comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 4, 10, 16 and 22; a light chain variable region CDR2 comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 5, 11, 17 and 23; and a light chain variable region CDR3 comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 6, 12, 18 and 24; wherein said CDR regions are selected so that the antibody or protein of the invention specifically binds to IL12Rβ1.
In another embodiment, an isolated recombinant antibody, or a protein comprising an antigen binding region thereof has: a heavy chain variable region HCDR1′ comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 25, 31, 37 and 43; a heavy chain variable region HCDR2′ comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 26, 32, 38 and 44; a heavy chain variable region HCDR3′ comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 27, 33, 39 and 45; a light chain variable region LCDR1′ comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 28, 34, 40 and 46; a light chain variable region LCDR2′ comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 29, 35, 41 and 47; and a light chain variable region LCDR3′ comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 30, 36, 42 and 48; wherein said CDR regions are selected so that the antibody or protein of the invention specifically binds to IL12Rβ1.
In certain embodiments, the antibody or protein of the invention comprises either    (a) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:1, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:2, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:3 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:4, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:5 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:6;    (b) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:7, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:8, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:9 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:10, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:11 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:12;    (c) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:13, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:14, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:15 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:16, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:17 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:18;    (d) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:19, HCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:20, HCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:21 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1 of SEQ ID NO:22, LCDR2 of SEQ ID NO:23 and LCDR3 of SEQ ID NO:24;    (e) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:25, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:26, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:27 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:28, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:29 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:30;    (f) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:31, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:32, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:33 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:34, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:35 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:36;    (g) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:37, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:38, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:39 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:40, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:41 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:42; or,    (h) a variable heavy chain amino acid sequence comprising HCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:43, HCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:44, HCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:45 and a variable light chain amino acid sequence comprising LCDR1′ of SEQ ID NO:46, LCDR2′ of SEQ ID NO:47 and LCDR3′ of SEQ ID NO:48.
As used herein, a human antibody comprises heavy or light chain variable regions or full length heavy or light chains that are “the product of” or “derived from” a particular germline sequence if the variable regions or full length chains of the antibody are obtained from a system that uses human germline immunoglobulin genes. Such systems include immunizing a transgenic mouse carrying human immunoglobulin genes with the antigen of interest or screening a human immunoglobulin gene library displayed on phage with the antigen of interest. A human antibody that is “the product of” or “derived from” a human germline immunoglobulin sequence can be identified as such by comparing the amino acid sequence of the human antibody to the amino acid sequences of human germline immunoglobulins and selecting the human germline immunoglobulin sequence that is closest in sequence (i.e., greatest % identity) to the sequence of the human antibody. A human antibody that is “the product of” or “derived from” a particular human germline immunoglobulin sequence may contain amino acid differences as compared to the germline sequence, due to, for example, naturally occurring somatic mutations or intentional introduction of site-directed mutation. However, a selected human antibody typically is at least 90% identical in amino acids sequence to an amino acid sequence encoded by a human germline immunoglobulin gene and contains amino acid residues that identify the human antibody as being human when compared to the germline immunoglobulin amino acid sequences of other species (e.g., murine germline sequences). In certain cases, a human antibody may be at least 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, or at least 95%, or even at least 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical in amino acid sequence to the amino acid sequence encoded by the germline immunoglobulin gene. Typically, a human antibody derived from a particular human germline sequence will display no more than 10 amino acid differences from the amino acid sequence encoded by the human germline immunoglobulin gene. In certain cases, the human antibody may display no more than 5, or even no more than 4, 3, 2, or 1 amino acid difference from the amino acid sequence encoded by the germline immunoglobulin gene.
Homologous Antibodies
In yet another embodiment, an antibody or protein of the invention has full length heavy and light chain amino acid sequences; full length heavy and light chain nucleotide sequences, variable region heavy and light chain nucleotide sequences, or variable region heavy and light chain amino acid sequences, or all 6 CDR regions amino acid sequences or nucleotide coding sequences that are homologous to the amino acid or nucleotide sequences of the antibodies mAb1-mAb16 described above, in particular in Table 1, and wherein the antibodies or proteins of the invention retain the desired functional properties of the original mAb1-mAb16 antibodies.
Desired functional properties of the original mAb1-mAb16 antibodies may be selected from the group consisting of:                (i) the binding affinity to IL12Rβ1 (specific binding to IL12Rβ1), for example, a KD being 1 nM or less, 100 pM or less, or 10 pM or less, as measured in the Biacore assay described in the Examples;        (ii) competitive inhibition of IL12 or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1, for example, an IC50 being 10 nM or less, or 1 nM or less, or 100 pM or less, as measured in an IL12 or IL23 in vitro competitive binding assay as described in the Examples;        (iii) IL12 and/or IL23 dependent inhibition of IFNγ production in human blood cell, for example, an IC50 being 10 nM or less, or 1 nM or less, or 100 pM or less, as measured in an IL12 or IL23 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cell assay as described in the Examples;        (iv) IL12 dependent inhibition of ex vivo IFN-γ production in primate blood cells;        (v) cross-reactivity with cynomolgous IL12Rβ1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:98;        (vi) suitable properties for drug development, in particular, it does not aggregate at in a formulation at high concentration, i.e., above 50 mg/ml; and,        (vii) it has no or low ADCC activity.        
For example, the invention relates to homologous antibodies of mAb1-mAb16 (or a binding protein comprising an antigen binding portion thereof), comprising a variable heavy chain (VH) and a variable light chain (VL) sequences where the CDR sequences, i.e. the 6 CDR regions; HCDR1, HCDR2, HCDR3, LCDR1, LCDR2, LCDR3 or HCDR1′, HCDR2′, HCDR3′, LCDR1′, LCDR2′, LCDR3′, share at least 60, 70, 90, 95 or 100 percent sequence identity to the corresponding CDR sequences of at least one antibody of mAb1-mAb16, wherein said homologous antibody or binding protein specifically binds to IL12Rβ1, and the antibody or binding protein exhibits at least one of the following functional properties: it inhibits IL12 and IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1, it inhibits IL12 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cells, it inhibits IL23 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cells, or it inhibits IL12 ex vivo IFN-γ production in primate blood cells. In a related specific embodiment, the homologous antibody or binding protein binds to IL12Rβ1 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay such as Bioveris™ assay with an IC50 of 1 nM or less. The CDRs of mAb1-mAb16 are defined in the above Tables 4 and 5.
The invention further relates to homologous antibodies of mAb1-mAb16 (or a binding protein comprising an antigen binding portion thereof) comprising a heavy chain variable region and a light chain variable region that are at least 80%, 90%, or at least 95% or 100% identical to the corresponding heavy and light chain variable regions of any one of mAb1-mAb16 antibodies; the homologous antibody or binding protein specifically binds to IL12Rβ1, and it exhibits at least one of the following functional properties: it inhibits IL12 and IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1, it inhibits IL12 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cell, it inhibits IL23 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cells, or it inhibits IL12 ex vivo IFN-γ production in primate blood cells. In a related specific embodiment, the homologous antibody or binding protein binds to IL12Rβ1 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay such as Bioveris™ assay with an IC50 of 1 nM or less. The VH and VL amino acid sequences of mAb1-mAb16 are defined in the above table 2.
In another example, the invention relates to homologous antibodies of mAb1-mAb16 (or a binding protein comprising an antigen binding portion thereof) comprising a full length heavy chain and a full length light chain, wherein: the variable heavy chain is encoded by a nucleotide sequence that is at least 80%, at least 90%, at least 95%, or 100% identical to the corresponding coding nucleotide sequence of the variable heavy and light chains of mAb1-mAb16, the homologous antibody or binding protein specifically binds to IL12Rβ1, and it exhibits at least one of the following functional properties: it inhibits IL12 and IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1, it inhibits IL12 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cells, it inhibits IL23 dependent IFNγ production in human blood cells, or it inhibits IL12 ex vivo IFN-γ production in primate blood cells. In a related specific embodiment, the homologous antibody or binding protein binds to IL12Rβ1 with a KD of 1 nM or less and inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay such as Bioveris™ assay with an IC50 of 1 nM or less. The coding nucleotide sequences of the variable regions of mAb1 to mAb16 can be derived from the Table 3 showing the full length coding nucleotide sequences of mAb1-mAb16 and Table 2 showing the amino acid sequences of the variable regions of mAb1-mAb16.
In various embodiments, the antibody or binding protein comprising an antigen-binding portion of an antibody, may exhibit one or more, two or more, three or more, or four or more of the desired functional properties discussed above. The antibody or protein of the invention can be, for example, a human antibody, a humanized antibody or a chimeric antibody. Preferably the antibody or protein is a fully human silent antibody, preferably a fully human silent IgG1 antibody.
As used herein, the term “silent” antibody refers to an antibody that exhibits no or low ADCC activity as measured in an ADCC activity assay as described in the Examples.
In one embodiment, the term “no or low ADCC activity” means that the silent antibody exhibit an ADCC activity that is at below 50%, for example below 10% of the ADCC activity that is observed with the corresponding wild type (non silent) antibody.
Silenced effector functions can be obtained by mutation in the Fc constant part of the antibodies and have been described in the Art: Strohl 2009 (LALA & N297A); Baudino 2008, D265A (Baudino et al., J. Immunol. 181 (2008): 6664-69, Stroh), CO Biotechnology 20 (2009): 685-91). Examples of silent IgG1 antibodies comprise the so-called LALA mutant comprising L234A and L235A mutation in the IgG1 Fc amino acid sequence. Another example of a silent IgG1 antibody comprises the D265A mutation. Another silent IgG1 antibody comprises the N297A mutation, which results in aglycosylated or non-glycosylated antibodies.
Antibodies with mutant amino acid sequences can be obtained by mutagenesis (e.g., site-directed or PCR-mediated mutagenesis) of the coding nucleic acid molecules, followed by testing of the encoded altered antibody for retained function (i.e., the functions set forth above) using the functional assays described herein.
Antibodies with Conservative Modifications
In certain embodiments, an antibody (or a binding protein comprising antigen binding portion thereof) of the invention has a heavy chain variable region comprising HCDR1, HCDR2, and HCDR3 sequences (or HCDR1′, HCDR2′ and HCDR3′) and a light chain variable region comprising LCDR1, LCDR2, and LCDR3 sequences (or LCDR1′, LCDR2′, and LCDR3′), wherein one or more of these CDR sequences have specified amino acid sequences based on the mAb1 to mAb16 antibodies described herein or conservative modifications thereof, and wherein the antibody or protein retains the desired functional properties of the anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies of the invention.
As used herein, the term “conservative sequence modifications” is intended to refer to amino acid substitutions in which the amino acid residue is replaced with an amino acid residue having a similar side chain. Families of amino acid residues having similar side chains have been defined in the art. These families include amino acids with basic side chains (e.g., lysine, arginine, histidine), acidic side chains (e.g., aspartic acid, glutamic acid), uncharged polar side chains (e.g., glycine, asparagine, glutamine, serine, threonine, tyrosine, cysteine, tryptophan), nonpolar side chains (e.g., alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, proline, phenylalanine, methionine), beta-branched side chains (e.g., threonine, valine, isoleucine) and aromatic side chains (e.g., tyrosine, phenylalanine, tryptophan, histidine). Thus, one or more amino acid residues within the CDR regions of an antibody of the invention can be replaced with other amino acid residues from the same side chain family, and the altered antibody can be tested for retained function using the functional assays described herein.
Modifications can be introduced into an antibody of the invention by standard techniques known in the art, such as site-directed mutagenesis and PCR-mediated mutagenesis.
Antibodies that Cross-Block any One of mAb1-mAb16 and/or that Bind to the Same Epitope as mAb1-mAb16
The antibodies mAb1-mAb16 have been shown to cross-compete at each other. Therefore, additional antibodies can therefore be identified based on their ability to cross-compete (e.g., to competitively inhibit the binding of), in a statistically significant manner with other antibodies of the invention, for example mAb1-mAb16, in standard IL12Rβ1 binding assays. Test antibody may first be screened for their binding affinity to IL12Rβ1, for example from human recombinant antibody libraries, using for example phage display technologies as described below. The ability of a test antibody to cross-compete with or inhibit the binding of antibodies of the present invention to human IL12Rβ1 demonstrates that the test antibody can compete with that antibody for binding to human IL12Rβ1; such an antibody may, according to non-limiting theory, bind to the same or a related (e.g., a structurally similar or spatially proximal) epitope on human IL12Rβ1 as the antibody with which it competes. Examples of Biacore or Elisa-based cross-blocking assays are described in detail in the Examples.
Accordingly, in one embodiment, the invention provides an isolated antibody or protein which cross-blocks or is cross-blocked by at least one antibody of mAb1-mAb16, from binding to IL12Rβ1, wherein said antibody or protein:                (i) binds to the IL12Rβ1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 with a KD of 1 nM or less, and (ii) inhibits IL12 and/or IL23 binding to the IL12Rβ1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:89 as measured in an in vitro competitive binding assay.        
In one specific embodiment, such cross-blocking anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody or protein of the invention further cross-react with cynomolgous IL12Rβ1 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:98.
In another embodiment, the invention provides antibodies or proteins comprising the antigen-binding portion thereof, that bind to the same epitope as do the various specific anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies mAb1-mAb16 as described herein.
In a certain embodiment, the cross-blocking antibodies or proteins or the antibody or protein that binds to the same epitope on human IL12Rβ1 as any one of mAb1-mAb16, is a human recombinant antibody. Such human recombinant antibodies can be prepared and isolated as described in the Examples.
Engineered and Modified Antibodies
Other antibodies or proteins comprising the antigen-binding portion thereof, of the invention can be prepared using an antibody having one or more of the VH and/or VL sequences of mAb1-mAb16 shown above as starting material to engineer a modified antibody, which modified antibody may have altered properties from the starting antibody. An antibody can be engineered by modifying one or more residues within one or both variable regions (i.e., VH and/or VL), for example within one or more CDR regions and/or within one or more framework regions. Additionally or alternatively, an antibody can be engineered by modifying residues within the constant region(s), for example to alter the effector function(s) of the antibody.
One type of variable region engineering that can be performed is CDR grafting. Antibodies interact with target antigens predominantly through amino acid residues that are located in the six heavy and light chains complementarity determining regions (CDRs). For this reason, the amino acid sequences within CDRs are more diverse between individual antibodies than sequences outside of CDRs. Because CDR sequences are responsible for most antibody-antigen interactions, it is possible to express recombinant antibodies that mimic the properties of specific naturally occurring antibodies by constructing expression vectors that include CDR sequences from the specific naturally occurring antibody grafted onto framework sequences from a different antibody with different properties (see, e.g., Riechmann, L. et al., 1998 Nature 332:323-327; Jones, P. et al., 1986 Nature 321:522-525; Queen, C. et al., 1989 Proc. Natl. Acad. See. U.S.A. 86:10029-10033; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,539 to Winter, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,530,101; 5,585,089; 5,693,762 and 6,180,370 to Queen et al.)
Accordingly, another embodiment of the invention pertains to an isolated recombinant CDR-grafted anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody, comprising the 6 CDR regions of any one of mAb1-mAb16 as defined in Table 4 or 5, yet containing different framework sequences from the original antibodies.
Such framework sequences can be obtained from public DNA databases or published references that include germline antibody gene sequences. For example, germline DNA sequences for human heavy and light chains variable region genes can be found in the “VBase” human germline sequence database (available on the Internet at www.mrc-cpe.cam.ac.uk/vbase), as well as in Kabat, E. A., et al., 1991 Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest, Fifth Edition, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, NIH Publication No. 91-3242; Tomlinson, I. M., et al., 1992 J. Mol. Biol. 227:776-798; and Cox, J. P. L. et al., 1994 Eur. J. Immunol. 24:827-836.
Examples of framework sequences are those that are structurally similar to the framework sequences used in any one of mAb1-mAb16. The VH CDR1, 2 and 3 sequences, and the VL CDR1, 2 and 3 sequences, can be grafted onto framework regions that have the identical sequence as that found in the germline immunoglobulin gene from which the framework sequence derive, or the CDR sequences can be grafted onto framework regions that contain one or more mutations as compared to the germline sequences. For example, it has been found that in certain instances it is beneficial to mutate residues within the framework regions to maintain or enhance the antigen binding ability of the antibody (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,530,101; 5,585,089; 5,693,762 and 6,180,370 to Queen et al).
Another type of variable region modification is to mutate amino acid residues within the VH and/or VL CDR1, CDR2 and/or CDR3 regions to thereby improve one or more binding properties (e.g., affinity) of the antibody of interest, known as “affinity maturation.” Site-directed mutagenesis or PCR-mediated mutagenesis can be performed to introduce the mutation(s) and the effect on antibody binding, or other functional property of interest, can be evaluated in in vitro or in vivo assays as described herein and provided in the Examples. Therefore, in one embodiment, the invention relates to affinity matured antibodies derived from one of mAb1-mAb16 antibodies. Conservative modifications (as discussed above) can be introduced. The mutations may be amino acid substitutions, additions or deletions. Moreover, typically no more than one, two, three, four or five residues within a CDR region are altered. For example, an antibody of the invention is an affinity-matured antibody comprising the 6 CDRs of one of mAb1-mAb16 and wherein no more than one, two, three, four or five residues within a CDR region are altered.
Accordingly, in another embodiment, the invention provides isolated engineered anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies comprising a heavy chain variable region and a light chain variable region which are identical to the corresponding heavy and light chain variable regions of at least one of mAb1 to mAb16 antibodies except that the heavy and/or light chain amino acid sequences of said engineered antibodies contain one, two, three, four or five amino acid substitutions, deletions or additions as compared to the original sequences.
Grafting Antigen-Binding Domains into Alternative Frameworks or Scaffolds
A wide variety of antibody/immunoglobulin frameworks or scaffolds can be employed so long as the resulting polypeptide includes at least one binding region of mAb1 to mAb16, which specifically binds to IL12Rβ1. Such frameworks or scaffolds include the 5 main idiotypes of human immunoglobulins, or fragments thereof (such as those disclosed elsewhere herein), and include immunoglobulins of other animal species, preferably having humanized aspects. Single heavy-chain antibodies such as those identified in camelids are of particular interest in this regard. Novel frameworks, scaffolds and fragments continue to be discovered and developed by those skilled in the art.
In one aspect, the invention pertains to generating non-immunoglobulin based antibodies using non-immunoglobulin scaffolds onto which CDRs of the invention can be grafted. Known or future non-immunoglobulin frameworks and scaffolds may be employed, as long as they comprise a binding region specific for the target protein of SEQ ID NO: 89. Such compounds are referred herein as “polypeptides comprising a target-specific binding region”. Examples of non-immunoglobulin framework are further described in the sections below (camelid antibodies and non-antibody scaffold).
Camelid Antibodies
Antibody proteins obtained from members of the camel and dromedary (Camelus bactrianus and Calelus dromaderius) family including new world members such as llama species (Lama paccos, Lama glama and Lama vicugna) have been characterized with respect to size, structural complexity and antigenicity for human subjects. Certain IgG antibodies from this family of mammals as found in nature lack light chains, and are thus structurally distinct from the typical four chain quaternary structure having two heavy and two light chains, for antibodies from other animals. See PCT Publication No. WO 94/04678.
A region of the camelid antibody which is the small single variable domain identified as VHH can be obtained by genetic engineering to yield a small protein having high affinity for a target, resulting in a low molecular weight antibody-derived protein known as a “camelid nanobody”. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,808 issued Jun. 2, 1998; see also Stijlemans, B. et al., 2004 J Biol Chem 279: 1256-1261; Dumoulin, M. et al., 2003 Nature 424: 783-788; Pleschberger, M. et al. 2003 Bioconjugate Chem 14: 440-448; Cortez-Retamozo, V. et al. 2002 Int J Cancer 89: 456-62; and Lauwereys, M. et al. 1998 EMBO J. 17: 3512-3520. Engineered libraries of camelid antibodies and antibody fragments are commercially available, for example, from Ablynx, Ghent, Belgium. As with other antibodies of non-human origin, an amino acid sequence of a camelid antibody can be altered recombinantly to obtain a sequence that more closely resembles a human sequence, i.e., the nanobody can be “humanized”. Thus the natural low antigenicity of camelid antibodies to humans can be further reduced.
The camelid nanobody has a molecular weight approximately one-tenth that of a human IgG molecule and the protein has a physical diameter of only a few nanometers. One consequence of the small size is the ability of camelid nanobodies to bind to antigenic sites that are functionally invisible to larger antibody proteins, i.e., camelid nanobodies are useful as reagents detecting antigens that are otherwise cryptic using classical immunological techniques, and as possible therapeutic agents. Thus yet another consequence of small size is that a camelid nanobody can inhibit as a result of binding to a specific site in a groove or narrow cleft of a target protein, and hence can serve in a capacity that more closely resembles the function of a classical low molecular weight drug than that of a classical antibody.
The low molecular weight and compact size further result in camelid nanobodies being extremely thermostable, stable to extreme pH and to proteolytic digestion, and poorly antigenic. Another consequence is that camelid nanobodies readily move from the circulatory system into tissues, and even cross the blood-brain barrier and can treat disorders that affect nervous tissue. Nanobodies can further facilitated drug transport across the blood brain barrier. See U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040161738 published Aug. 19, 2004. These features combined with the low antigenicity to humans indicate great therapeutic potential. Further, these molecules can be fully expressed in prokaryotic cells such as E. coli and are expressed as fusion proteins in bacteriophage and are functional.
Engineered nanobodies can further be customized by genetic engineering to have a half life in a recipient subject of from 45 minutes to two weeks. In a specific embodiment, the camelid antibody or nanobody is obtained by grafting the CDRs sequences of the heavy or light chain of one of the human antibodies of the invention, mAb1 to mAb16, into nanobody or single domain antibody framework sequences, as described for example in PCT Publication No. WO 94/04678.
Non-Antibody Scaffold
Known non-immunoglobulin frameworks or scaffolds include, but are not limited to, Adnectins (fibronectin) (Compound Therapeutics, Inc., Waltham, Mass.), ankyrin (Molecular Partners AG, Zurich, Switzerland), domain antibodies (Domantis, Ltd (Cambridge, Mass.) and Ablynx nv (Zwijnaarde, Belgium)), lipocalin (Anticalin) (Pieris Proteolab AG, Freising, Germany), small modular immuno-pharmaceuticals (Trubion Pharmaceuticals Inc., Seattle, Wash.), maxybodies (Avidia, Inc. (Mountain View, Calif.)), Protein A (Affibody AG, Sweden) and affilin (gamma-crystallin or ubiquitin) (Scil Proteins GmbH, Halle, Germany), protein epitope mimetics (Polyphor Ltd, Allschwil, Switzerland).    (i) Fibronectin Scaffold
The fibronectin scaffolds are based preferably on fibronectin type III domain (e.g., the tenth module of the fibronectin type III (10 Fn3 domain)). The fibronectin type III domain has 7 or 8 beta strands which are distributed between two beta sheets, which themselves pack against each other to form the core of the protein, and further containing loops (analogous to CDRs) which connect the beta strands to each other and are solvent exposed. There are at least three such loops at each edge of the beta sheet sandwich, where the edge is the boundary of the protein perpendicular to the direction of the beta strands (U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,418).
These fibronectin-based scaffolds are not an immunoglobulin, although the overall fold is closely related to that of the smallest functional antibody fragment, the variable region of the heavy chain, which comprises the entire antigen recognition unit in camel and llama IgG. Because of this structure, the non-immunoglobulin antibody mimics antigen binding properties that are similar in nature and affinity to those of antibodies. These scaffolds can be used in a loop randomization and shuffling strategy in vitro that is similar to the process of affinity maturation of antibodies in vivo. These fibronectin-based molecules can be used as scaffolds where the loop regions of the molecule can be replaced with CDRs of one of mAb1 to mAb16 using standard cloning techniques.    (ii) Ankyrin—Molecular Partners
The technology is based on using proteins with ankyrin derived repeat modules as scaffolds for bearing variable regions which can be used for binding to different targets. The ankyrin repeat module is a 33 amino acid polypeptide consisting of two anti-parallel α-helices and a β-turn. Binding of the variable regions is mostly optimized by using ribosome display.    (iii) Maxybodies/Avimers—Avidia
Avimers are derived from natural A-domain containing protein such as LRP-1. These domains are used by nature for protein-protein interactions and in human over 250 proteins are structurally based on A-domains. Avimers consist of a number of different “A-domain” monomers (2-10) linked via amino acid linkers. Avimers can be created that can bind to the target antigen using the methodology described in, for example, US Patent Publication Nos 20040175756; 20050053973; 20050048512; and 20060008844.    (vi) Protein A—Affibody
Affibody® affinity ligands are small, simple proteins composed of a three-helix bundle based on the scaffold of one of the IgG-binding domains of Protein A. Protein A is a surface protein from the bacterium Staphylococcus aureus. This scaffold domain consists of 58 amino acids, 13 of which are randomized to generate Affibody® libraries with a large number of ligand variants (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,012). Affibody® molecules mimic antibodies; they have a molecular weight of 6 kDa, compared to the molecular weight of antibodies, which is 150 kDa. In spite of its small size, the binding site of Affibody® molecules is similar to that of an antibody.    (v) Anticalins—Pieris
Anticalins® are products developed by the company Pieris ProteoLab AG. They are derived from lipocalins, a widespread group of small and robust proteins that are usually involved in the physiological transport or storage of chemically sensitive or insoluble compounds. Several natural lipocalins occur in human tissues or body liquids.
The protein architecture is reminiscent of immunoglobulins, with hypervariable loops on top of a rigid framework. However, in contrast with antibodies or their recombinant fragments, lipocalins are composed of a single polypeptide chain with 160 to 180 amino acid residues, being just marginally bigger than a single immunoglobulin domain.
The set of four loops, which makes up the binding pocket, shows pronounced structural plasticity and tolerates a variety of side chains. The binding site can thus be reshaped in a proprietary process in order to recognize prescribed target molecules of different shape with high affinity and specificity.
One protein of lipocalin family, the bilin-binding protein (BBP) of Pieris Brassicae has been used to develop anticalins by mutagenizing the set of four loops. One example of a patent application describing “anticalins” is PCT Publication WO 199916873.    (vi) Affilin—Scil Proteins
Affilin™ molecules are small non-immunoglobulin proteins which are designed for specific affinities towards proteins and small molecules. New Affilin™ molecules can be very quickly selected from two libraries, each of which is based on a different human derived scaffold protein.
Affilin™ molecules do not show any structural homology to immunoglobulin proteins. Scil Proteins employs two Affilin™ scaffolds, one of which is gamma crystalline, a human structural eye lens protein and the other is “ubiquitin” superfamily proteins. Both human scaffolds are very small, show high temperature stability and are almost resistant to pH changes and denaturing agents. This high stability is mainly due to the expanded beta sheet structure of the proteins. Examples of gamma crystalline derived proteins are described in WO200104144 and examples of “ubiquitin-like” proteins are described in WO2004106368    (vii) Protein Epitope Mimetics (PEM)
PEM are medium-sized, cyclic, peptide-like molecules (MW 1-2 kDa) mimicking beta-hairpin secondary structures of proteins, the major secondary structure involved in protein-protein interactions.
Framework or Fc Engineering
Engineered antibodies of the invention include those in which modifications have been made to framework residues within VH and/or VL, e.g. to improve the properties of the antibody. Typically such framework modifications are made to decrease the immunogenicity of the antibody. For example, one approach is to “backmutate” one or more framework residues to the corresponding germline sequence. More specifically, an antibody that has undergone somatic mutation may contain framework residues that differ from the germline sequence from which the antibody is derived. Such residues can be identified by comparing the antibody framework sequences to the germline sequences from which the antibody is derived. To return the framework region sequences to their germline configuration, the somatic mutations can be “backmutated” to the germline sequence by, for example, site-directed mutagenesis or PCR-mediated mutagenesis. Such “backmutated” antibodies are also intended to be encompassed by the invention.
Another type of framework modification involves mutating one or more residues within the framework region, or even within one or more CDR regions, to remove T cell-epitopes to thereby reduce the potential immunogenicity of the antibody. This approach is also referred to as “deimmunization” and is described in further detail in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030153043 by Carr et al.
In addition or alternative to modifications made within the framework or CDR regions, antibodies of the invention may be engineered to include modifications within the Fc region, typically to alter one or more functional properties of the antibody, such as serum half-life, complement fixation, Fc receptor binding, and/or antigen-dependent cellular cytotoxicity. Furthermore, an antibody of the invention may be chemically modified (e.g., one or more chemical moieties can be attached to the antibody) or be modified to alter its glycosylation, again to alter one or more functional properties of the antibody. Each of these embodiments is described in further detail below.
As used herein, the term “Fc region” is used to define the C-terminal region of an immunoglobulin heavy chain, including native sequence Fc region and variant Fc regions. The human IgG heavy chain Fc region is generally defined as comprising the amino acid residue from position C226 or from P230 to the carboxyl-terminus of the IgG antibody. The numbering of residues in the Fc region is that of the EU index of Kabat. The C-terminal lysine (residue K447) of the Fc region may be removed, for example, during production or purification of the antibody. Accordingly, a composition of antibodies of the invention may comprise antibody populations with all K447 residues removed, antibody populations with no K447 residues removed, and antibody populations having a mixture of antibodies with and without the K447 residue.
In one embodiment, the hinge region of CH1 is modified such that the number of cysteine residues in the hinge region is altered, e.g., increased or decreased. This approach is described further in U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,425 by Bodmer et al. The number of cysteine residues in the hinge region of CH1 is altered to, for example, facilitate assembly of the light and heavy chains or to increase or decrease the stability of the antibody.
In another embodiment, the Fc hinge region of an antibody is mutated to decrease the biological half-life of the antibody. More specifically, one or more amino acid mutations are introduced into the CH2-CH3 domain interface region of the Fc-hinge fragment such that the antibody has impaired Staphylococcyl protein A (SpA) binding relative to native Fc-hinge domain SpA binding. This approach is described in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,745 by Ward et al.
In another embodiment, the antibody is modified to increase its biological half-life. Various approaches are possible. For example, one or more of the following mutations can be introduced: T252L, T254S, T256F, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,375 to Ward. Alternatively, to increase the biological half life, the antibody can be altered within the CH1 or CL region to contain a salvage receptor binding epitope taken from two loops of a CH2 domain of an Fc region of an IgG, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,869,046 and 6,121,022 by Presta et al.
In yet other embodiments, the Fc region is altered by replacing at least one amino acid residue with a different amino acid residue to alter the effector functions of the antibody. For example, one or more amino acids can be replaced with a different amino acid residue such that the antibody has an altered affinity for an effector ligand but retains the antigen-binding ability of the parent antibody. The effector ligand to which affinity is altered can be, for example, an Fc receptor or the C1 component of complement. This approach is described in further detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,821 and 5,648,260, both by Winter et al.
In another embodiment, one or more amino acids selected from amino acid residues can be replaced with a different amino acid residue such that the antibody has altered Clq binding and/or reduced or abolished complement dependent cytotoxicity (CDC). This approach is described in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,551 by Idusogie et at.
In another embodiment, one or more amino acid residues are altered to thereby alter the ability of the antibody to fix complement. This approach is described further in PCT Publication WO 94/29351 by Bodmer et at.
In yet another embodiment, the Fc region is modified to increase the ability of the antibody to mediate antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and/or to increase the affinity of the antibody for an Fcγ receptor by modifying one or more amino acids. This approach is described further in PCT Publication WO 00/42072 by Presta. Moreover, the binding sites on human IgG1 for FcγRI, FcγRII, FcγRIII and FcRn have been mapped and variants with improved binding have been described (see Shields, R. L. et al., 2001 J. Biol. Chem. 276:6591-6604).
In certain embodiments, the Fc domain of the IgG1 isotype is used. In some specific embodiments, a mutant variant of the IgG1 Fc fragment is used, e.g. a silent IgG1 Fc which reduces or eliminates the ability of the fusion polypeptide to mediate antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and/or to bind to an Fcγ receptor. An example of an IgG1 isotype silent mutant is IgG1 wherein Leucineis replaced by Alanine at amino acid positions 234 and 235 as described in J. Virol 2001 December; 75(24):12161-8 by Hezareh et al. Another example of an IgG1 isotype silent mutant is IgG1 whith D265A mutation (aspartate being substituted by alanine at position 265).
In certain embodiments, the Fc domain is a silent Fc mutant preventing glycosylation at position 297 of the Fc domain. For example, the Fc domain contains an amino acid substitution of asparagine at position 297. An example of such amino acid substitution is the replacement of N297 by a glycine or an alanine.
In still another embodiment, the glycosylation of an antibody is modified. For example, an aglycoslated antibody can be made (i.e., the antibody lacks glycosylation). Glycosylation can be altered to, for example, increase the affinity of the antibody for the antigen. Such carbohydrate modifications can be accomplished by, for example, altering one or more sites of glycosylation within the antibody sequence. For example, one or more amino acid substitutions can be made that result in elimination of one or more variable region framework glycosylation sites to thereby eliminate glycosylation at that site. Such aglycosylation may increase the affinity of the antibody for antigen. Such an approach is described in further detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,714,350 and 6,350,861 by Co et al.
Additionally or alternatively, an antibody can be made that has an altered type of glycosylation, such as a hypofucosylated antibody having reduced amounts of fucosyl residues or an antibody having increased bisecting GlcNac structures. Such altered glycosylation patterns have been demonstrated to increase the ADCC ability of antibodies. Such carbohydrate modifications can be accomplished by, for example, expressing the antibody in a host cell with altered glycosylation machinery. Cells with altered glycosylation machinery have been described in the art and can be used as host cells in which to express recombinant antibodies of the invention to thereby produce an antibody with altered glycosylation. For example, EP 1 176 195 by Hang et al. describes a cell line with a functionally disrupted FUT8 gene, which encodes a fucosyl transferase, such that antibodies expressed in such a cell line exhibit hypofucosylation. Therefore, in one embodiment, the antibodies of the invention are produced by recombinant expression in a cell line which exhibits a hypofucosylation pattern, for example, a mammalian cell line with deficient expression of the FUT8 gene encoding fucosyltransferase. PCT Publication WO 03/035835 by Presta describes a variant CHO cell line, Lecl3 cells, with reduced ability to attach fucose to Asn(297)-linked carbohydrates, also resulting in hypofucosylation of antibodies expressed in that host cell (see also Shields, R. L. et al., 2002J. Biol. Chem. 277:26733-26740). PCT Publication WO 99/54342 by Umana et al. describes cell lines engineered to express glycoprotein-modifying glycosyl transferases (e.g., beta(1,4)-N acetylglucosaminyltransferase III (GnTIII)) such that antibodies expressed in the engineered cell lines exhibit increased bisecting GlcNac structures which results in increased ADCC activity of the antibodies (see also Umana et al., 1999 Nat. Biotech. 17:176-180). Alternatively, the antibodies of the invention can be produced in a yeast or a filamentous fungus engineered for mammalian-like glycosylation pattern, and capable of producing antibodies lacking fucose as glycosylation pattern (see for example EP 1 297 172).
Another modification of the antibodies herein that is contemplated by the invention is pegylation. An antibody can be pegylated to, for example, increase the biological (e.g., serum) half-life of the antibody. To pegylate an antibody, the antibody, or fragment thereof, typically is reacted with polyethylene glycol (PEG), such as a reactive ester or aldehyde derivative of PEG, under conditions in which one or more PEG groups become attached to the antibody or antibody fragment. The pegylation can be carried out by an acylation reaction or an alkylation reaction with a reactive PEG molecule (or an analogous reactive water-soluble polymer). As used herein, the term “polyethylene glycol” is intended to encompass any of the forms of PEG that have been used to derivatize other proteins, such as mono (C1-C10) alkoxy- or aryloxy-polyethylene glycol or polyethylene glycol-maleimide. In certain embodiments, the antibody to be pegylated is an aglycosylated antibody. Methods for pegylating proteins are known in the art and can be applied to the antibodies of the invention. See for example, EP 0 154 316 by Nishimura et al. and EP 0 401 384 by Ishikawa et al.
Another modification of the antibodies that is contemplated by the invention is a conjugate or a protein fusion of at least the antigen-binding region of the antibody of the invention to serum protein, such as human serum albumin or a fragment thereof to increase half-life of the resulting molecule. Such approach is for example described in Ballance et al. EP 0 322 094.
Another possibility is a fusion of at least the antigen-binding region of the antibody of the invention to proteins capable of binding to serum proteins, such human serum albumin to increase half life of the resulting molecule. Such approach is for example described in Nygren et al., EP 0 486 525.
Methods of Engineering Altered Antibodies
As discussed above, the anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies having VH and VL sequences or full length heavy and light chain sequences shown herein can be used to create new anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies by modifying full length heavy chain and/or light chain sequences, VH and/or VL sequences, or the constant region(s) attached thereto. Thus, in another aspect of the invention, the structural features of an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody of the invention are used to create structurally related anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies that retain at least one functional property of the antibodies of the invention, such as binding to human IL12Rβ1 and also inhibiting one or more functional properties of IL12Rβ1 (e.g., inhibiting IL12 and/or IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1, inhibiting IL12 induced IFNγ production in blood cells, etc).
For example, one or more CDR regions of any one of mAb1 to mAb16, or mutations thereof, can be combined recombinantly with known framework regions and/or other CDRs to create additional, recombinantly-engineered, anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies of the invention, as discussed above. Other types of modifications include those described in the previous section. The starting material for the engineering method is one or more of the VH and/or VL sequences of mAb1-mAb16 provided in the tables above, or one or more CDR region thereof. To create the engineered antibody, it is not necessary to actually prepare (i.e., express as a protein) an antibody having one or more of the VH and/or VL sequences of mAb1 or mAb16, or one or more CDR regions thereof. Rather, the information contained in the sequence(s) is used as the starting material to create a “second generation” sequence(s) derived from the original sequence(s) and then the “second generation” sequence(s) is prepared and expressed as a protein.
The second generation sequences are derived for example by altering the DNA coding sequence of at least one amino acid residue within the heavy chain variable region antibody sequence and/or the light chain variable region antibody sequence of any one of mAb1 to mAb16, to create at least one altered antibody sequence; and expressing the altered antibody sequence as a protein.
Accordingly, in another embodiment, the invention provides a method for preparing an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody optimized for expression in a mammalian cell consisting of: a full length heavy chain antibody sequence a full length light chain antibody sequence of any one of mAb1 to mAb16; altering at least one codon in the nucleotide coding sequence, said codon encoding an amino acid residue within the full length heavy chain antibody sequence and/or the full length light chain antibody sequence to create at least one altered antibody sequence; and expressing the altered antibody sequence as a protein.
The altered antibody sequence can also be prepared by screening antibody libraries having unique heavy and light CDR3 sequences of any one of mAb1-mAb16 respectively, or minimal essential binding determinants as described in US Patent Publication No. 20050255552, and alternative sequences for CDR1 and CDR2 sequences. The screening can be performed according to any screening technology appropriate for screening antibodies from antibody libraries, such as phage display technology.
Standard molecular biology techniques can be used to prepare and express the altered antibody sequence. The antibody encoded by the altered antibody sequence(s) is one that retains one, some or all of the desired functional properties of the anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies described herein, which functional properties include, but are not limited to, specifically binding to human IL12Rβ1; and/or it inhibits IL12 and IL23 binding to IL12Rβ1 polypeptide; and/or it inhibits IL12 induced IFNγ production in human blood cells; it inhibits IL23 induced IFNγ production in human blood cells; and/or it inhibits IL12 ex vivo IFN-γ production in primate blood cells.
The altered antibody may exhibit one or more, two or more, or three or more of the functional properties discussed above.
In certain embodiments of the methods of engineering antibodies of the invention, mutations can be introduced randomly or selectively along all or part of an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody coding sequence and the resulting modified anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies can be screened for binding activity and/or other functional properties as described herein. Mutational methods have been described in the art. For example, PCT Publication WO 02/092780 by Short describes methods for creating and screening antibody mutations using saturation mutagenesis, synthetic ligation assembly, or a combination thereof. Alternatively, PCT Publication WO 03/074679 by Lazar et al. describes methods of using computational screening methods to optimize physiochemical properties of antibodies.
Nucleic Acid Molecules Encoding Antibodies of the Invention
Another aspect of the invention pertains to nucleic acid molecules that encode the antibodies or proteins of the invention. Examples of variable light chain nucleotide sequences are those encoding the variable light chain amino acid sequences of any one of mAb1 to mAb16, the latter sequences being derived from the Table 3 (showing the entire nucleotide coding sequences of heavy and light chains of mAb1 to mAb16) and Table 2 (showing the amino acid sequences of the variable regions of mAb1 to mAb16.
The invention also pertains to nucleic acid molecules that derive from the latter sequences having been optimized for protein expression in mammalian cells, for example, CHO cell lines.
The nucleic acids may be present in whole cells, in a cell lysate, or may be nucleic acids in a partially purified or substantially pure form. A nucleic acid is “isolated” or “rendered substantially pure” when purified away from other cellular components or other contaminants, e.g., other cellular nucleic acids or proteins, by standard techniques, including alkaline/SDS treatment, CsCl banding, column chromatography, agarose gel electrophoresis and others well known in the art. See, F. Ausubel, et al., ed. 1987 Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Greene Publishing and Wiley Interscience, New York. A nucleic acid of the invention can be, for example, DNA or RNA and may or may not contain intronic sequences. In an embodiment, the nucleic acid is a cDNA molecule. The nucleic acid may be present in a vector such as a phage display vector, or in a recombinant plasmid vector.
Nucleic acids of the invention can be obtained using standard molecular biology techniques. Once DNA fragments encoding, for example, VH and VL segments are obtained, these DNA fragments can be further manipulated by standard recombinant DNA techniques, for example to convert the variable region genes to full-length antibody chain genes, to Fab fragment genes or to an scFv gene. In these manipulations, a VL- or VH-encoding DNA fragment is operatively linked to another DNA molecule, or to a fragment encoding another protein, such as an antibody constant region or a flexible linker. The term “operatively linked”, as used in this context, is intended to mean that the two DNA fragments are joined in a functional manner, for example, such that the amino acid sequences encoded by the two DNA fragments remain in-frame, or such that the protein is expressed under control of a desired promoter.
The isolated DNA encoding the VH region can be converted to a full-length heavy chain gene by operatively linking the VH-encoding DNA to another DNA molecule encoding heavy chain constant regions (CH1, CH2 and CH3). The sequences of human heavy chain constant region genes are known in the art (see e.g., Kabat, E. A., et al., 1991 Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest, Fifth Edition, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, NIH Publication No. 91-3242) and DNA fragments encompassing these regions can be obtained by standard PCR amplification. The heavy chain constant region can be an IgG1, IgG2, IgG3, IgG4, IgA, IgE, IgM or IgD constant region. In some embodiments, the heavy chain constant region is selected among IgG1 isotypes. For a Fab fragment heavy chain gene, the VH-encoding DNA can be operatively linked to another DNA molecule encoding only the heavy chain CH1 constant region.
The isolated DNA encoding the VL region can be converted to a full-length light chain gene (as well as to a Fab light chain gene) by operatively linking the VL-encoding DNA to another DNA molecule encoding the light chain constant region, CL. The sequences of human light chain constant region genes are known in the art (see e.g., Kabat, E. A., et al., 1991 Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest, Fifth Edition, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, NIH Publication No. 91-3242) and DNA fragments encompassing these regions can be obtained by standard PCR amplification. The light chain constant region can be a kappa or a lambda constant region.
To create an scFv gene, the VH- and VL-encoding DNA fragments are operatively linked to another fragment encoding a flexible linker, e.g., encoding the amino acid sequence (Gly4-Ser)3, such that the VH and VL sequences can be expressed as a contiguous single-chain protein, with the VL and VH regions joined by the flexible linker (see e.g., Bird et al., 1988 Science 242:423-426; Huston et at., 1988 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:5879-5883; McCafferty et al., 1990 Nature 348:552-554).
Isolation of Recombinant Antibodies of the Invention
A variety of methods of screening antibodies have been described in the Art. Such methods may be divided into in vivo systems, such as transgenic mice capable of producing fully human antibodies upon antigen immunization and in vitro systems, consisting of generating antibody DNA coding libraries, expressing the DNA library in an appropriate system for antibody production, selecting the clone that express antibody candidate that binds to the target with the affinity selection criteria and recovering the corresponding coding sequence of the selected clone. These in vitro technologies are known as display technologies, and include without limitation, phage display, RNA or DNA display, ribosome display, yeast or mammalian cell display. They have been well described in the Art (for a review see for example: Nelson et al., 2010 Nature Reviews Drug discovery, “Development trends for human monoclonal antibody therapeutics” (Advance Online Publication) and Hoogenboom et al. in Method in Molecular Biology 178:1-37, O'Brien et al., ed., Human Press, Totowa, N.J., 2001). In one specific embodiment, human recombinant antibodies of the invention are isolated using phage display methods for screening libraries of human recombinant antibody libraries, such as HuCAL® libraries.
Repertoires of VH and VL genes or related CDR regions can be separately cloned by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or synthesized by DNA synthesizer and recombined randomly in phage libraries, which can then be screened for antigen-binding clones. Such phage display methods for isolating human antibodies are established in the art or described in the examples below. See for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,409; 5,403,484; and 5,571,698 to Ladner et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,908 and 5,580,717 to Dower et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,969,108 and 6,172,197 to McCafferty et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,793; 6,521,404; 6,544,731; 6,555,313; 6,582,915 and 6,593,081 to Griffiths et al.
In a certain embodiment, human antibodies directed against IL12Rβ1 can be identified using transgenic or transchromosomic mice carrying parts of the human immune system rather than the mouse system. These transgenic and transchromosomic mice include mice referred to herein as HuMAb mice and KM mice, respectively, and are collectively referred to herein as “human Ig mice.”
The HuMAb Mouse® (Medarex, Inc.) contains human immunoglobulin gene miniloci that encode un-rearranged human heavy (μ and γ) and κ light chain immunoglobulin sequences, together with targeted mutations that inactivate the endogenous μ and κ chain loci (see e.g., Lonberg, et al., 1994 Nature 368(6474): 856-859). Accordingly, the mice exhibit reduced expression of mouse IgM or κ, and in response to immunization, the introduced human heavy and light chain transgenes undergo class switching and somatic mutation to generate high affinity human IgGκ monoclonal (Lonberg, N. et al., 1994 supra; reviewed in Lonberg, N., 1994 Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology 113:49-101; Lonberg, N. and Huszar, D., 1995 Intern. Rev. Immunol. 13: 65-93, and Harding, F. and Lonberg, N., 1995 Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 764:536-546). The preparation and use of HuMAb mice, and the genomic modifications carried by such mice, is further described in Taylor, L. et al., 1992 Nucleic Acids Research 20:6287-6295; Chen, J. et at., 1993 International Immunology 5: 647-656; Tuaillon et al., 1993 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:3720-3724; Choi et al., 1993 Nature Genetics 4:117-123; Chen, J. et al., 1993 EMBO J. 12: 821-830; Tuaillon et al., 1994 J. Immunol. 152:2912-2920; Taylor, L. et al., 1994 International Immunology 579-591; and Fishwild, D. et al., 1996 Nature Biotechnology 14: 845-851. See further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,806; 5,569,825; 5,625,126; 5,633,425; 5,789,650; 5,877,397; 5,661,016; 5,814,318; 5,874,299; and 5,770,429; all to Lonberg and Kay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,807 to Surani et al.; PCT Publication Nos. WO 92103918, WO 93/12227, WO 94/25585, WO 97113852, WO 98/24884 and WO 99/45962, all to Lonberg and Kay; and PCT Publication No. WO 01/14424 to Korman et al.
In another embodiment, human antibodies of the invention can be raised using a mouse that carries human immunoglobulin sequences on transgenes and transchomosomes such as a mouse that carries a human heavy chain transgene and a human light chain transchromosome. Such mice, referred to herein as “KM mice”, are described in detail in PCT Publication WO 02/43478 to Ishida et al.
Still further, alternative transgenic animal systems expressing human immunoglobulin genes are available in the art and can be used to raise anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies of the invention. For example, an alternative transgenic system referred to as the Xenomouse (Abgenix, Inc.) can be used. Such mice are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,939,598; 6,075,181; 6,114,598; 6, 150,584 and 6,162,963 to Kucherlapati et al.
Moreover, alternative transchromosomic animal systems expressing human immunoglobulin genes are available in the art and can be used to raise anti-IL12Rβ1 antibodies of the invention. For example, mice carrying both a human heavy chain transchromosome and a human light chain tranchromosome, referred to as “TC mice” can be used; such mice are described in Tomizuka et al., 2000 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 97:722-727.
Human monoclonal antibodies of the invention can also be prepared using SCID mice into which human immune cells have been reconstituted such that a human antibody response can be generated upon immunization. Such mice are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,476,996 and 5,698,767 to Wilson et al.
Generation of Monoclonal Antibodies of the Invention from the Murine System
Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) can be produced by a variety of techniques, including conventional monoclonal antibody methodology e.g., the standard somatic cell hybridization technique of Kohler and Milstein, 1975 Nature 256: 495. Many techniques for producing monoclonal antibody can be employed e.g., viral or oncogenic transformation of B lymphocytes.
An animal system for preparing hybridomas is the murine system. Hybridoma production in the mouse is a well established procedure. Immunization protocols and techniques for isolation of immunized splenocytes for fusion are known in the art. Fusion partners (e.g., murine myeloma cells) and fusion procedures are also known.
Chimeric or humanized antibodies of the present invention can be prepared based on the sequence of a murine monoclonal antibody prepared as described above. DNA encoding the heavy and light chain immunoglobulins can be obtained from the murine hybridoma of interest and engineered to contain non-murine (e.g., human) immunoglobulin sequences using standard molecular biology techniques. For example, to create a chimeric antibody, the murine variable regions can be linked to human constant regions using methods known in the art (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567 to Cabilly et al.). To create a humanized antibody, the murine CDR regions can be inserted into a human framework using methods known in the art. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,539 to Winter, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,530,101; 5,585,089; 5,693,762 and 6,180,370 to Queen et al.
Generation of Hybridomas Producing Human Monoclonal Antibodies
To generate hybridomas producing human monoclonal antibodies of the invention, splenocytes and/or lymph node cells from immunized mice can be isolated and fused to an appropriate immortalized cell line, such as a mouse myeloma cell line. The resulting hybridomas can be screened for the production of antigen-specific or epitope-specific antibodies. For example, single cell suspensions of splenic lymphocytes from immunized mice can be fused to one-sixth the number of P3X63-Ag8.653 nonsecreting mouse myeloma cells (ATCC, CRL 1580) with 50% PEG. Cells are plated at approximately 2×145 in flat bottom microtiter plates, followed by a two week incubation in selective medium containing 20% fetal Clone Serum, 18% “653” conditioned media, 5% origen (IGEN), 4 mM L-glutamine, 1 mM sodium pyruvate, 5 mM HEPES, 0:055 mM 2-mercaptoethanol, 50 units/ml penicillin, 50 mg/ml streptomycin, 50 mg/ml gentamycin and 1×HAT (Sigma; the HAT is added 24 hours after the fusion). After approximately two weeks, cells can be cultured in medium in which the HAT is replaced with HT. Individual wells can then be screened by ELISA for human monoclonal IgM and IgG antibodies. Once extensive hybridoma growth occurs, medium can be observed usually after 10-14 days. The antibody secreting hybridomas can be replated, screened again, and if still positive for human IgG, the monoclonal antibodies can be subcloned at least twice by limiting dilution. The stable subclones can then be cultured in vitro to generate small amounts of antibody in tissue culture medium for characterization.
To purify human monoclonal antibodies, selected hybridomas can be grown in two-liter spinner-flasks for monoclonal antibody purification. Supernatants can be filtered and concentrated before affinity chromatography with protein A-sepharose (Pharmacia, Piscataway, N.J.). Eluted IgG can be checked by gel electrophoresis and high performance liquid chromatography to ensure purity. The buffer solution can be exchanged into PBS, and the concentration can be determined by OD280 using 1.43 extinction coefficient. The monoclonal antibodies can be aliquoted and stored at −80° C.
Generation of Transfectomas Producing Monoclonal Antibodies
Antibodies of the invention can be produced in a host cell transfectoma using, for example, a combination of recombinant DNA techniques and gene transfection methods as is well known in the art (e.g., Morrison, S. (1985) Science 229:1202).
For example, to express the antibodies, or antibody fragments thereof, DNAs encoding partial or full-length light and heavy chains can be obtained by standard molecular biology or biochemistry techniques (e.g., DNA chemical synthesis, PCR amplification or cDNA cloning using a hybridoma that expresses the antibody of interest) and the DNAs can be inserted into expression vectors such that the genes are operatively linked to transcriptional and translational control sequences. In this context, the term “operatively linked” is intended to mean that an antibody gene is ligated into a vector such that transcriptional and translational control sequences within the vector serve their intended function of regulating the transcription and translation of the antibody gene. The expression vector and expression control sequences are chosen to be compatible with the expression host cell used. The antibody light chain gene and the antibody heavy chain gene can be inserted into separate vector or, more typically, both genes are inserted into the same expression vector. The antibody genes are inserted into the expression vector by standard methods (e.g., ligation of complementary restriction sites on the antibody gene fragment and vector, or blunt end ligation if no restriction sites are present). The light and heavy chain variable regions of the antibodies described herein can be used to create full-length antibody genes of any antibody isotype by inserting them into expression vectors already encoding heavy chain constant and light chain constant regions of the desired isotype such that the VH segment is operatively linked to the CH segment(s) within the vector and the VL segment is operatively linked to the CL segment within the vector. Additionally or alternatively, the recombinant expression vector can encode a signal peptide that facilitates secretion of the antibody chain from a host cell. The antibody chain gene can be cloned into the vector such that the signal peptide is linked in frame to the amino terminus of the antibody chain gene. The signal peptide can be an immunoglobulin signal peptide or a heterologous signal peptide (i.e., a signal peptide from a non-immunoglobulin protein).
In addition to the antibody chain genes, the recombinant expression vectors of the invention carry regulatory sequences that control the expression of the antibody chain genes in a host cell. The term “regulatory sequence” is intended to include promoters, enhancers and other expression control elements (e.g., polyadenylation signals) that control the transcription or translation of the antibody chain genes. Such regulatory sequences are described, for example, in Goeddel (Gene Expression Technology. Methods in Enzymology 185, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. 1990). It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the design of the expression vector, including the selection of regulatory sequences, may depend on such factors as the choice of the host cell to be transformed, the level of expression of protein desired, etc. Regulatory sequences for mammalian host cell expression include viral elements that direct high levels of protein expression in mammalian cells, such as promoters and/or enhancers derived from cytomegalovirus (CMV), Simian Virus 40 (SV40), adenovirus (e.g., the adenovirus major late promoter (AdMLP)), and polyoma. Alternatively, nonviral regulatory sequences may be used, such as the ubiquitin promoter or P-globin promoter. Still further, regulatory elements composed of sequences from different sources, such as the SRa promoter system, which contains sequences from the SV40 early promoter and the long terminal repeat of human T cell leukemia virus type 1 (Takebe, Y. et al., 1988 Mol. Cell. Biol. 8:466-472).
In addition to the antibody chain genes and regulatory sequences, the recombinant expression vectors of the invention may carry additional sequences, such as sequences that regulate replication of the vector in host cells (e.g., origins of replication) and selectable marker genes. The selectable marker gene facilitates selection of host cells into which the vector has been introduced (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,216, 4,634,665 and 5,179,017, all by Axel et al.). For example, typically the selectable marker gene confers resistance to drugs, such as G418, hygromycin or methotrexate, on a host cell into which the vector has been introduced. Selectable marker genes include the dihydrofolate reductase (DHFR) gene (for use in dhfr-host cells with methotrexate selection/amplification) and the neo gene (for G418 selection).
For expression of the light and heavy chains, the expression vector(s) encoding the heavy and light chains is transfected into a host cell by standard techniques. The various forms of the term “transfection” are intended to encompass a wide variety of techniques commonly used for the introduction of exogenous DNA into a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host cell, e.g., electroporation, calcium-phosphate precipitation, DEAE-dextran transfection and the like. It is theoretically possible to express the antibodies of the invention in either prokaryotic or eukaryotic host cells. Expression of antibodies in eukaryotic cells, for example mammalian host cells, yeast or filamentous fungi, is discussed because such eukaryotic cells, and in particular mammalian cells, are more likely than prokaryotic cells to assemble and secrete a properly folded and immunologically active antibody.
In one specific embodiment, a cloning or expression vector according to the invention comprises either at least one of the following coding sequences (a)-(p) operatively linked to suitable promoter sequences selected from the group consisting of:    (a) SEQ ID NO:73 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (b) SEQ ID NO:77 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (c) SEQ ID NO:81 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (d) SEQ ID NO:74 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (e) SEQ ID NO:78 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (f) SEQ ID NO:82 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (g) SEQ ID NO:75 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (h) SEQ ID NO:79 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (i) SEQ ID NO:83 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (j) SEQ ID NO:76 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (k) SEQ ID NO:80 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (l) SEQ ID NO:84 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (m) SEQ ID NO:94 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (n) SEQ ID NO:95 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (o) SEQ ID NO:96 and SEQ ID NO:87; and,    (p) SEQ ID NO:97 and SEQ ID NO:88.
Mammalian host cells for expressing the recombinant antibodies of the invention include Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO cells) (including dhfr-CHO cells, described Urlaub and Chasin, 1980 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77:4216-4220 used with a DH FR selectable marker, e.g., as described in R. J. Kaufman and P. A. Sharp, 1982 Mol. Biol. 159:601-621), CHOK1 dhfr+ cell lines, NSO myeloma cells, COS cells and SP2 cells. In particular, for use with NSO myeloma cells, another expression system is the GS gene expression system shown in PCT Publications WO 87/04462, WO 89/01036 and EP 0 338 841. In one embodiment, mammalian host cells for expressing the recombinant antibodies of the invention include mammalian cell lines deficient for FUT8 gene expression, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,292.
When recombinant expression vectors encoding antibody genes are introduced into mammalian host cells, the antibodies are produced by culturing the host cells for a period of time sufficient to allow for expression of the antibody in the host cells or secretion of the antibody into the culture medium in which the host cells are grown. Antibodies can be recovered from the culture medium using standard protein purification methods (See for example Abhinav et al. 2007, Journal of Chromatography 848: 28-37).
In one specific embodiment, the host cell of the invention is a host cell transfected with an expression vector having the coding sequences selected from the group consisting of (a)-(p) suitable for the expression of mAb1-mAb16 respectively, operatively linked to suitable promoter sequences:    (a) SEQ ID NO:73 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (b) SEQ ID NO:77 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (c) SEQ ID NO:81 and SEQ ID NO:85;    (d) SEQ ID NO:74 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (e) SEQ ID NO:78 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (f) SEQ ID NO:82 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (g) SEQ ID NO:75 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (h) SEQ ID NO:79 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (i) SEQ ID NO:83 and SEQ ID NO:87;    (j) SEQ ID NO:76 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (k) SEQ ID NO:80 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (l) SEQ ID NO:84 and SEQ ID NO:88;    (m) SEQ ID NO:94 and SEQ ID NO:85;(n) SEQ ID NO:95 and SEQ ID NO:86;    (o) SEQ ID NO:96 and SEQ ID NO:87; and,    (p) SEQ ID NO:97 and SEQ ID NO:88.
The latter host cells may then be further cultured under suitable conditions for the expression and production of an antibody of the invention selected from the group consisting of mAb1-mAb16 respectively.
Immunoconjugates
In another aspect, the present invention features an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody of the invention, or a fragment thereof, conjugated to a therapeutic moiety, such as a cytotoxin, a drug (e.g., an immunosuppressant) or a radiotoxin. Such conjugates are referred to herein as “immunoconjugates”. Immunoconjugates that include one or more cytotoxins are referred to as “immunotoxins.” A cytotoxin or cytotoxic agent includes any agent that is detrimental to (e.g., kills) cells. Examples include taxon, cytochalasin B, gramicidin D, ethidium bromide, emetine, mitomycin, etoposide, tenoposide, vincristine, vinblastine, t. colchicin, doxorubicin, daunorubicin, dihydroxy anthracin dione, mitoxantrone, mithramycin, actinomycin D, 1-dehydrotestosterone, glucocorticoids, procaine, tetracaine, lidocaine, propranolol, and puromycin and analogs or homologs thereof. Therapeutic agents also include, for example, antimetabolites (e.g., methotrexate, 6-mercaptopurine, 6-thioguanine, cytarabine, 5-fluorouracil decarbazine), ablating agents (e.g., mechlorethamine, thioepa chloraxnbucil, meiphalan, carmustine (BSNU) and lomustine (CCNU), cyclothosphamide, busulfan, dibromomannitol, streptozotocin, mitomycin C, and cis-dichlorodiamine platinum (II) (DDP) cisplatin, anthracyclines (e.g., daunorubicin (formerly daunomycin) and doxorubicin), antibiotics (e.g., dactinomycin (formerly actinomycin), bleomycin, mithramycin, and anthramycin (AMC)), and anti-mitotic agents (e.g., vincristine and vinblastine).
Other examples of therapeutic cytotoxins that can be conjugated to an antibody of the invention include duocarmycins, calicheamicins, maytansines and auristatins, and derivatives thereof. An example of a calicheamicin antibody conjugate is commercially available (Mylotarg™; Wyeth-Ayerst).
Cytoxins can be conjugated to antibodies of the invention using linker technology available in the art. Examples of linker types that have been used to conjugate a cytotoxin to an antibody include, but are not limited to, hydrazones, thioethers, esters, disulfides and peptide-containing linkers. A linker can be chosen that is, for example, susceptible to cleavage by low pH within the lysosomal compartment or susceptible to cleavage by proteases, such as proteases preferentially expressed in tumor tissue such as cathepsins (e.g., cathepsins B, C, D).
For further discussion of types of cytotoxins, linkers and methods for conjugating therapeutic agents to antibodies, see also Saito, G. et al., 2003 Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 55:199-215; Trail, P. A. et al., 2003 Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 52:328-337; Payne, G., 2003 Cancer Cell 3:207-212; Allen, T. M., 2002 Nat. Rev. Cancer 2:750-763; Pastan, I. and Kreitman, R. J., 2002 Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs 3:1089-1091; Senter, P. D. and Springer, C. J., 2001 Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 53:247-264.
Antibodies of the present invention also can be conjugated to a radioactive isotope to generate cytotoxic radiopharmaceuticals, also referred to as radioimmunoconjugates. Examples of radioactive isotopes that can be conjugated to antibodies for use diagnostically or therapeutically include, but are not limited to, iodine131, indium111, yttrium90, and lutetium177. Method for preparing radioimmunconjugates are established in the art. Examples of radioimmunoconjugates are commercially available, including Zevalin™ (DEC Pharmaceuticals) and Bexxar™ (Corixa Pharmaceuticals), and similar methods can be used to prepare radioimmunoconjugates using the antibodies of the invention.
The antibody conjugates of the invention can be used to modify a given biological response, and the drug moiety is not to be construed as limited to classical chemical therapeutic agents. For example, the drug moiety may be a protein or polypeptide possessing a desired biological activity. Such proteins may include, for example, an enzymatically active toxin, or active fragment thereof, such as abrin, ricin A, pseudomonas exotoxin, or diphtheria toxin; a protein such as tumor necrosis factor or interferon-γ; or, biological response modifiers such as, for example, lymphokines, interleukin-1 (“IL1”), interleukin-2 (“IL2”), interleukin-6 (“IL6”), granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (“GM-CSF”), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (“G-CSF”), or other growth factors.
Techniques for conjugating such therapeutic moiety to antibodies are well known, see, e.g., Amon et al., “Monoclonal Antibodies For Immunotargeting Of Drugs In Cancer Therapy”, in Monoclonal Antibodies And Cancer Therapy, Reisfeld et al. (eds.), pp. 243-56 (Alan R. Liss, Inc. 1985); Hellstrom et at., “Antibodies For Drug Delivery”, in Controlled Drug Delivery (2nd Ed.), Robinson et al. (eds.), pp. 623-53 (Marcel Dekker, Inc. 1987); Thorpe, “Antibody Carriers Of Cytotoxic Agents In Cancer Therapy: A Review”, in Monoclonal Antibodies '84: Biological And Clinical Applications, Pinchera et al. (eds.), pp. 475-506 (1985); “Analysis, Results, And Future Prospective Of The Therapeutic Use Of Radiolabeled Antibody In Cancer Therapy”, in Monoclonal Antibodies For Cancer Detection And Therapy, Baldwin et al. (eds.), pp. 303-16 (Academic Press 1985), and Thorpe et al., “The Preparation And Cytotoxic Properties Of Antibody-Toxin Conjugates”, Immunol. Rev., 62:119-58 (1982).
Bispecific Molecules
In another aspect, the present invention features bispecific or multispecific molecules comprising an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody of the invention. An antibody of the invention can be derivatized or linked to another functional molecule, e.g., another peptide or protein (e.g., another antibody or ligand for a receptor) to generate a bispecific molecule that binds to at least two different binding sites or target molecules. The antibody of the invention may in fact be derivatized or linked to more than one other functional molecule to generate multi-specific molecules that bind to more than two different binding sites and/or target molecules; such multi-specific molecules are also intended to be encompassed by the term “bispecific molecule” as used herein. To create a bispecific molecule of the invention, an antibody of the invention can be functionally linked (e.g., by chemical coupling, genetic fusion, noncovalent association or otherwise) to one or more other binding molecules, such as another antibody, antibody fragment, peptide or binding mimetic, such that a bispecific molecule results.
Accordingly, the present invention includes bispecific molecules comprising at least one first binding specificity for IL12Rβ1, for example, one antigen-binding portion of any one of mAb1-mAb16 and a second binding specificity for a second target epitope. For example, the second target epitope is another epitope of IL12Rβ1 different from the first target epitope. Another example is a bispecific molecule comprising at least one first binding specificity for IL12Rβ1, for example, one antigen-binding portion of any one of mAb1-mAb16 and a second binding specificity for an epitope within IL12Rβ2 or IL23Rα.
Additionally, for the invention in which the bispecific molecule is multi-specific, the molecule can further include a third binding specificity, in addition to the first and second target epitope.
In one embodiment, the bispecific molecules of the invention comprise as a binding specificity at least one antibody, or an antibody fragment thereof, including, e.g., an Fab, Fab′, F(ab′)2, Fv, or a single chain Fv. The antibody may also be a light chain or heavy chain dimer, or any minimal fragment thereof such as a Fv or a single chain construct as described in Ladner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,778.
Other antibodies which can be employed in the bispecific molecules of the invention are murine, chimeric and humanized monoclonal antibodies.
The bispecific molecules of the present invention can be prepared by conjugating the constituent binding specificities, using methods known in the art. For example, each binding-specificity of the bispecific molecule can be generated separately and then conjugated to one another. When the binding specificities are proteins or peptides, a variety of coupling or cross-linking agents can be used for covalent conjugation. Examples of cross-linking agents include protein A, carbodiimide, N-succinimidyl-5-acetyl-thioacetate (SATA), 5,5′-dithiobis(2-nitrobenzoic acid) (DTNB), o-phenylenedimaleimide (oPDM), N-succinimidyl-3-(2-pyridyldithio)propionate (SPDP), and sulfosuccinimidyl 4-(N-maleimidomethyl)cyclohaxane-1-carboxylate (sulfo-SMCC) (see e.g., Karpovsky et al., 1984J. Exp. Med. 160:1686; Liu, M A et al., 1985 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:8648). Other methods include those described in Paulus, 1985 Behring Ins. Mitt. No. 78, 118-132; Brennan et al., 1985 Science 229:81-83), and Glennie et al., 1987 J. Immunol. 139: 2367-2375). Conjugating agents are SATA and sulfo-SMCC, both available from Pierce Chemical Co. (Rockford, Ill.).
When the binding specificities are antibodies, they can be conjugated by sulfhydryl bonding of the C-terminus hinge regions of the two heavy chains. In a particular embodiment, the hinge region is modified to contain an odd number of sulfhydryl residues, for example one, prior to conjugation.
Alternatively, both binding specificities can be encoded in the same vector and expressed and assembled in the same host cell. This method is particularly useful where the bispecific molecule is a mAb×mAb, mAb×Fab, Fab×F(ab′)2 or ligand×Fab fusion protein. A bispecific molecule of the invention can be a single chain molecule comprising one single chain antibody and a binding determinant, or a single chain bispecific molecule comprising two binding determinants. Bispecific molecules may comprise at least two single chain molecules. Methods for preparing bispecific molecules are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,260,203; 5,455,030; 4,881,175; 5,132,405; 5,091,513; 5,476,786; 5,013,653; 5,258,498; and 5,482,858.
Binding of the bispecific molecules to their specific targets can be confirmed by, for example, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), radioimmunoassay (REA), FACS analysis, bioassay (e.g., growth inhibition), or Western Blot assay. Each of these assays generally detects the presence of protein-antibody complexes of particular interest by employing a labeled reagent (e.g., an antibody) specific for the complex of interest.
Multivalent Antibodies
In another aspect, the present invention provides multivalent antibodies comprising at least two identical or different antigen-binding portions of the antibodies of the invention binding to IL12Rβ1, for example, selected from antigen-binding portions of any one of mAb1-mAb16. In one embodiment, the multivalent antibodies provide at least two, three or four antigen-binding portions of the antibodies. The antigen-binding portions can be linked together via protein fusion or covalent or non covalent linkage. Alternatively, methods of linkage have been described for the bispecific molecules. Tetravalent compounds can be obtained for example by cross-linking antibodies of the antibodies of the invention with an antibody that binds to the constant regions of the antibodies of the invention, for example the Fc or hinge region.
Pharmaceutical Compositions
In another aspect, the present invention provides a composition, e.g., a pharmaceutical composition, containing one or a combination of antibodies of the present invention, for example, one antibody selected from the group consisting of mAb1-mAb16, formulated together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such compositions may include one or a combination of (e.g., two or more different) antibodies, or immunoconjugates or bispecific molecules of the invention. For example, a pharmaceutical composition of the invention can comprise a combination of antibodies that bind to different epitopes on the target antigen or that have complementary activities.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the invention also can be administered in combination therapy, i.e., combined with other agents. For example, the combination therapy can include an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody of the present invention, for example one antibody selected from the group consisting of mAb1-mAb16, combined with at least one other anti-inflammatory or another chemotherapeutic agent, for example, an immunosuppressant agent. Examples of therapeutic agents that can be used in combination therapy are described in greater detail below in the section on uses of the antibodies of the invention.
As used herein, “pharmaceutically acceptable carrier” includes any and all solvents, dispersion media, coatings, antibacterial and antifungal agents, isotonic and absorption delaying agents, and the like that are physiologically compatible. The carrier should be suitable for intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous, parenteral, spinal or epidermal administration (e.g., by injection or infusion). In one embodiment, the carrier should be suitable for subcutaneous route. Depending on the route of administration, the active compound, i.e., antibody, immunoconjugate, or bispecific molecule, may be coated in a material to protect the compound from the action of acids and other natural conditions that may inactivate the compound.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may include one or more pharmaceutically acceptable salts. A “pharmaceutically acceptable salt” refers to a salt that retains the desired biological activity of the parent compound and does not impart any undesired toxicological effects (see e.g., Berge, S. M., et al., 1977 J. Pharm. Sci. 66:1-19). Examples of such salts include acid addition salts and base addition salts. Acid addition salts include those derived from nontoxic inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric, nitric, phosphoric, sulfuric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, phosphorous and the like, as well as from nontoxic organic acids such as aliphatic mono- and di-carboxylic acids, phenyl-substituted alkanoic acids, hydroxy alkanoic acids, aromatic acids, aliphatic and aromatic sulfonic acids and the like. Base addition salts include those derived from alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium and the like, as well as from nontoxic organic amines, such as N,N′-dibenzylethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, procaine and the like.
A pharmaceutical composition of the invention also may include a pharmaceutically acceptable anti-oxidant. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable antioxidants include: water soluble antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid, cysteine hydrochloride, sodium bisulfate, sodium metabisulfite, sodium sulfite and the like; oil-soluble antioxidants, such as ascorbyl palmitate, butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA), butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT), lecithin, propyl gallate, alpha-tocopherol, and the like; and metal chelating agents, such as citric acid, ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA), sorbitol, tartaric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like.
Examples of suitable aqueous and nonaqueous carriers that may be employed in the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention include water, ethanol, polyols (such as glycerol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, and the like), and suitable mixtures thereof, vegetable oils, such as olive oil, and injectable organic esters, such as ethyl oleate. Proper fluidity can be maintained, for example, by the use of coating materials, such as lecithin, by the maintenance of the required particle size in the case of dispersions, and by the use of surfactants.
These compositions may also contain adjuvants such as preservatives, wetting agents, emulsifying agents and dispersing agents. Prevention of presence of microorganisms may be ensured both by sterilization procedures and by the inclusion of various antibacterial and antifungal agents, for example, paraben, chlorobutanol, phenol sorbic acid, and the like. It may also be desirable to include isotonic agents, such as sugars, sodium chloride, and the like into the compositions. In addition, prolonged absorption of the injectable pharmaceutical form may be brought about by the inclusion of agents which delay absorption such as, aluminum monostearate and gelatin.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of sterile injectable solutions or dispersion. The use of such media and agents for pharmaceutically active substances is known in the art. Except insofar as any conventional media or agent is incompatible with the active compound, use thereof in the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention is contemplated. Supplementary active compounds can also be incorporated into the compositions.
Therapeutic compositions typically must be sterile and stable under the conditions of manufacture and storage. The composition can be formulated as a solution, microemulsion, liposome, or other ordered structure suitable to high drug concentration. The carrier can be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol, polyol (for example, glycerol, propylene glycol, and liquid polyethylene glycol, and the like), and suitable mixtures thereof. The proper fluidity can be maintained, for example, by the use of a coating such as lecithin, by the maintenance of the required particle size in the case of dispersion and by the use of surfactants. In many cases, one can include isotonic agents, for example, sugars, polyalcohols such as mannitol, sorbitol, or sodium chloride in the composition. Prolonged absorption of the injectable compositions can be brought about by including in the composition an agent that delays absorption for example, monostearate salts and gelatin.
Reviews on the development of stable protein (e.g; antibody) formulations may be found in Cleland et al. (1993) Crit. Reviews. Ther. Drug Carrier Systems 10(4):307-377 and Wei Wang (1999) Int. J. Pharmaceutcs 185:129-88. Additional formulation discussions for antibodies may be found, e.g., in Daugherty and Mrsny (2006) Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews 58: 686-706; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,171,586, 4,618,486, US Publication No. 20060286103, PCT Publication WO 06/044908, WO 07/095,337, WO 04/016286, Colandene et al. (2007) J. Pharm. Sci 96: 1598-1608; Schulman (2001) Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 164:S6-S11 and other known references.
Solutions or suspensions used for intradermal or subcutaneous application typically include one or more of the following components: a sterile diluent such as water for injection, saline solution, fixed oils, polyethylene glycols, glycerine, propylene glycol or other synthetic solvents, antibacterial agents such as benzyl alcohol or methyl parabens, antioxidants such as ascorbic acid or sodium bisulfite, chelating agents such ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, buffers such as acetates, citrates or phosphates, and agents for the adjustment of tonicity such as sodium chloride or dextrose. The pH can be adjusted with acids or bases, such as hydrochloric acid or sodium hydroxide. Such preparations may be enclosed in ampoules, disposables syringes or multiple dose vials made of glass or plastic.
Sterile injectable solutions can be prepared by incorporating the active compound in the required amount in an appropriate solvent with one or a combination of ingredients enumerated above, as required, followed by sterilization microfiltration. Generally, dispersions are prepared by incorporating the antibodies or proteins of the invention into a sterile vehicle that contains a basic dispersion medium and the required other ingredients from those enumerated above. In the case of sterile powders for the preparation of sterile injectable solutions, the methods of preparation are vacuum drying and freeze-drying (lyophilization) that yield a powder of the active ingredient plus any additional desired ingredient from a previously sterile-filtered solution thereof.
The amount of active ingredient which can be combined with a carrier material to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the subject being treated, and the particular mode of administration. The amount of active ingredient which can be combined with a carrier material to produce a single dosage form will generally be that amount of the composition which produces a therapeutic effect. Generally, out of one hundred percent, this amount will range from about 0.01 percent to about ninety-nine percent of active ingredient, from about 0.1 percent to about 70 percent, or from about 1 percent to about 30 percent of active ingredient in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Dosage regimens are adjusted to provide the optimum desired response (e.g., a therapeutic response). For example, a single bolus may be administered, several divided doses may be administered over time or the dose may be proportionally reduced or increased as indicated by the exigencies of the therapeutic situation. It is especially advantageous to formulate parenteral compositions in dosage unit form for ease of administration and uniformity of dosage. Dosage unit form as used herein refers to physically discrete units suited as unitary dosages for the subjects to be treated; each unit contains a predetermined quantity of active compound calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect in association with the required pharmaceutical carrier. The specification for the dosage unit forms of the invention are dictated by and directly dependent on the unique characteristics of the active compound and the particular therapeutic effect to be achieved, and the limitations inherent in the art of compounding such an active compound for the treatment of sensitivity in individuals.
For administration of the antibody, the dosage ranges from about 0.0001 to 100 mg/kg, and more usually 0.01 to 5 mg/kg, of the host body weight. For example dosages can be 0.3 mg/kg body weight, 1 mg/kg body weight, 3 mg/kg body weight, 5 mg/kg body weight or 10 mg/kg body weight or within the range of 1-10 mg/kg. An exemplary treatment regime entails administration once per week, once every two weeks, once every three weeks, once every four weeks, once a month, once every 3 months or once every three to 6 months. Dosage regimens for an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody or protein of the invention include 1 mg/kg body weight or 3 mg/kg body weight by intravenous administration, with the antibody being given using one of the following dosing schedules: every four weeks for six dosages, then every three months; every three weeks; 3 mg/kg body weight once followed by 1 mg/kg body weight every three weeks.
In some methods, two or more monoclonal antibodies with different binding specificities are administered simultaneously, in which case the dosage of each antibody administered falls within the ranges indicated. Antibodies or proteins of the invention are usually administered on multiple occasions. Intervals between single dosages can be, for example, weekly, monthly, every three months or yearly. Intervals can also be irregular as indicated by measuring blood levels of antibody to the target antigen in the patient. In some methods, dosage is adjusted to achieve a plasma antibody concentration of about 1-1000 μg/ml and in some methods about 25-300 μg/ml.
Alternatively, antibody or protein can be administered as a sustained release formulation, in which case less frequent administration is required. Dosage and frequency vary depending on the half-life of the antibody in the patient. In general, human antibodies show the longest half-life, followed by humanized antibodies, chimeric antibodies, and nonhuman antibodies. The dosage and frequency of administration can vary depending on whether the treatment is prophylactic or therapeutic. In prophylactic applications, a relatively low dosage is administered at relatively infrequent intervals over a long period of time. Some patients continue to receive treatment for the rest of their lives. In therapeutic applications, a relatively high dosage at relatively short intervals is sometimes required until progression of the disease is reduced or terminated or until the patient shows partial or complete amelioration of symptoms of disease. Thereafter, the patient can be administered a prophylactic regime.
Actual dosage levels of the active ingredients in the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may be varied so as to obtain an amount of the active ingredient which is effective to achieve the desired therapeutic response for a particular patient, composition, and mode of administration, without being toxic to the patient. The selected dosage level will depend upon a variety of pharmacokinetic factors including the activity of the particular compositions of the present invention employed, or the ester, salt or amide thereof, the route of administration, the time of administration, the rate of excretion of the particular compound being employed, the duration of the treatment, other drugs, compounds and/or materials used in combination with the particular compositions employed, the age, sex, weight, condition, general health and prior medical history of the patient being treated, and like factors well known in the medical arts.
A “therapeutically effective dosage” of an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody or protein of the invention can result in a decrease in severity of disease symptoms, an increase in frequency and duration of disease symptom-free periods, or a prevention of impairment or disability due to the disease affliction.
A composition of the present invention can be administered by one or more routes of administration using one or more of a variety of methods known in the art. As will be appreciated by the skilled artisan, the route and/or mode of administration will vary depending upon the desired results. Routes of administration for antibodies of the invention include intravenous, intramuscular, intradermal, intraperitoneal, subcutaneous, spinal or other parenteral routes of administration, for example by injection or infusion. The phrase “parenteral administration” as used herein means modes of administration other than enteral and topical administration, usually by injection, and includes, without limitation, intravenous, intramuscular, intraarterial, intrathecal, intracapsular, intraorbital, intracardiac, intradermal, intraperitoneal, transtracheal, subcutaneous, subcuticular, intraarticular, subcapsular, subarachnoid, intraspinal, epidural and intrastemal injection and infusion.
Alternatively, an antibody or protein of the invention can be administered by a non-parenteral route, such as a topical, epidermal or mucosal route of administration, for example, intranasally, orally, vaginally, rectally, sublingually or topically.
The antibodies or proteins of the invention can be prepared with carriers that will protect the antibodies against rapid release, such as a controlled release formulation, including implants, transdermal patches, and microencapsulated delivery systems. Biodegradable, biocompatible polymers can be used, such as ethylene vinyl acetate, polyanhydrides, polyglycolic acid, collagen, polyorthoesters, and polylactic acid. Many methods for the preparation of such formulations are patented or generally known to those skilled in the art. See, e.g., Sustained and Controlled Release Drug Delivery Systems, J. R. Robinson, ed., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, 1978.
Therapeutic compositions can be administered with medical devices known in the art. For example, in one embodiment, a therapeutic composition of the invention can be administered with a needleless hypodermic injection device, such as the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,163; 5,383,851; 5,312,335; 5,064,413; 4,941,880; 4,790,824 or 4,596,556. Examples of well known implants and modules useful in the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,603, which shows an implantable micro-infusion pump for dispensing medication at a controlled rate; U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,194, which shows a therapeutic device for administering medicants through the skin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,233, which shows a medication infusion pump for delivering medication at a precise infusion rate; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,224, which shows a variable flow implantable infusion apparatus for continuous drug delivery; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,196, which shows an osmotic drug delivery system having multi-chamber compartments; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,196, which shows an osmotic drug delivery system. Many other such implants, delivery systems, and modules are known to those skilled in the art.
In certain embodiments, the antibodies or proteins of the invention can be formulated to ensure proper distribution in vivo. For example, the blood-brain barrier (BBB) excludes many highly hydrophilic compounds. To ensure that the therapeutic compounds of the invention cross the BBB (if desired), they can be formulated, for example, in liposomes. For methods of manufacturing liposomes, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,811; 5,374,548; and 5,399,331. The liposomes may comprise one or more moieties which are selectively transported into specific cells or organs, thus enhance targeted drug delivery (see, e.g., V. V. Ranade, 1989 J. Cline Pharmacol. 29:685). Exemplary targeting moieties include folate or biotin (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,016 to Low et al.); mannosides (Umezawa et al., 1988 Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 153:1038); antibodies (P. G. Bloeman et al., 1995 FEBS Lett. 357:140; M. Owais et al., 1995 Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 39:180); surfactant protein A receptor (Briscoe et al., 1995 Am. J. Physiol. 1233:134); p120 (Schreier et al., 1994 J. Biol. Chem. 269:9090); see also K. Keinanen; M. L. Laukkanen, 1994 FEBS Lett. 346:123; J. J. Killion; I. J. Fidler, 1994 lmrnunomethods 4:273.
Uses and Methods of the Invention
The antibodies or proteins of the present invention have in vitro and in vivo diagnostic and therapeutic utilities. For example, these molecules can be administered to cells in culture, e.g. in vitro or in vivo, or in a subject, e.g., in vivo, to treat, prevent or diagnose a variety of disorders.
The methods are particularly suitable for treating, preventing or diagnosing IL12Rβ1-related disorders and/or autoimmune and inflammatory disorders, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis or inflammatory bowel diseases.
The invention also provides methods for decreasing or suppressing IL12 or IL23 induced signaling response in human blood cells by administering a composition comprising a therapeutically efficient dose of the antibodies of the invention.
As used herein, an “IL12Rβ1-related disorder” includes conditions associated with or characterized by aberrant IL12 and/or IL23 levels and/or diseases or conditions that can be treated by reducing or suppressing IL12 and/or IL23 induced signaling activity in human blood cells e.g. the production of IFNγ or IL17 as measured in plasma or the extent of phosphorylation of STAT4 protein as measured by flow-cytometric methods or western blot. These include inflammatory conditions and autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis and inflammatory bowel diseases. These further include allergies and allergic conditions, hypersensitivity reactions, and organ or tissue transplant rejection.
For example, the antibodies or proteins of the invention may be used for the treatment of recipients of heart, lung, combined heart-lung, liver, kidney, pancreatic, skin or corneal transplants, including allograft rejection or xenograft rejection, and for the prevention of graft-versus-host disease, such as following bone marrow transplant, and organ transplant associated arteriosclerosis.
The antibodies or proteins of the invention are useful for the treatment, prevention, or amelioration of autoimmune disease and of inflammatory conditions, in particular inflammatory conditions with an aetiology including an autoimmune component such as arthritis (for example rheumatoid arthritis, arthritis chronica progrediente and arthritis deformans) and rheumatic diseases, including inflammatory conditions and rheumatic diseases involving bone loss, inflammatory pain, spondyloarhropathies including ankolsing spondylitis, Reiter syndrome, reactive arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, and enterophathis arthritis, hypersensitivity (including both airways hypersensitivity and dermal hypersensitivity) and allergies. Specific auto-immune diseases for which antibodies of the invention may be employed include autoimmune haematological disorders (including e.g. hemolytic anaemia, aplastic anaemia, pure red cell anaemia and idiopathic thrombocytopenia), systemic lupus erythematosus, inflammatory muscle disorders, polychondritis, sclerodoma, Wegener granulomatosis, dermatomyositis, chronic active hepatitis, myasthenia gravis, psoriasis, Steven-Johnson syndrome, idiopathic sprue, autoimmune inflammatory bowel disease (including e.g. ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease and Irritable Bowel Syndrome), endocrine ophthalmopathy, Graves disease, sarcoidosis, multiple sclerosis, primary biliary cirrhosis, juvenile diabetes (diabetes mellitus type I), uveitis (anterior and posterior), keratoconjunctivitis sicca and vernal keratoconjunctivitis, interstitial lung fibrosis, psoriatic arthritis and glomerulonephritis (with and without nephrotic syndrome, e.g. including idiopathic nephrotic syndrome or minimal change nephropathy), tumors, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory disease of skin and cornea, myositis, loosening of bone implants, metabolic disorders, such as atherosclerosis, diabetes, and dislipidemia.
The antibodies or proteins of the invention may also be useful for the treatment, prevention, or amelioration of asthma, bronchitis, pneumoconiosis, pulmonary emphysema, and other obstructive or inflammatory diseases of the airways.
The antibodies or proteins of the invention may also be useful for treating diseases of bone metabolism including osteoarthritis, osteoporosis and other inflammatory arthritides, and bone loss in general, including age-related bone loss, and in particular periodontal disease.
The antibodies or proteins of the invention may be administered as the sole active ingredient or in conjunction with, e.g. as an adjuvant to or in combination to, other drugs e.g. immunosuppressive or immunomodulating agents or other anti-inflammatory agents or other cytotoxic or anti-cancer agents, e.g. for the treatment or prevention of diseases mentioned above. For example, the antibodies of the invention may be used in combination with DMARD, e.g. Gold salts, sulphasalazine, antimalarias, methotrexate, D-penicillamine, azathioprine, mycophenolic acid, cyclosporine A, tacrolimus, sirolimus, minocycline, leflunomide, glucocorticoids; a calcineurin inhibitor, e.g. cyclosporin A or FK 506; a modulator of lymphocyte recirculation, e.g. FTY720 and FTY720 analogs; a mTOR inhibitor, e.g. rapamycin, 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, CC1779, ABT578, AP23573 or TAFA-93; an ascomycin having immuno-suppressive properties, e.g. ABT-281, ASM981, etc.; corticosteroids; cyclo-phos-phamide; azathioprene; methotrexate; leflunomide; mizoribine; mycophenolic acid; myco-pheno-late mofetil; 15-deoxyspergualine or an immunosuppressive homologue, analogue or derivative thereof; immunosuppressive monoclonal antibodies, e.g., monoclonal antibodies to leukocyte receptors, e.g., MHC, CD2, CD3, CD4, CD7, CD8, CD25, CD28, CD40. CD45, CD58, CD80, CD86 or their ligands; other immunomodulatory compounds, e.g. a recombinant binding molecule having at least a portion of the extracellular domain of CTLA4 or a mutant thereof, e.g. an at least extracellular portion of CTLA4 or a mutant thereof joined to a non-CTLA4 protein sequence, e.g. CTLA4Ig (for ex. designated ATCC 68629) or a mutant thereof, e.g. LEA29Y; adhesion molecule inhibitors, e.g. LFA-1 antagonists, ICAM-1 or -3 antagonists, VCAM-4 antagonists or VLA-4 antagonists; or a chemotherapeutic agent, e.g. paclitaxel, gemcitabine, cisplatinum, doxorubicin or 5-fluorouracil; anti TNF agents, e.g. monoclonal antibodies to TNF, e.g. infliximab, adalimumab, CDP870, or receptor constructs to TNF-RI or TNF-R11, e.g. Etanercept, PEG-TNF-R1; blockers of proinflammatory cytokines, IL1 blockers, e.g. Anakinra or IL1 trap, AAL160, IL17 blockers, IL13 blockers, IL4 blockers, IL6 blockers; chemokines blockers, e.g inhibitors or activators of proteases, e.g. metalloproteases, anti-IL15 antibodies, anti-IL6 antibodies, anti-IL17 antibodies, anti-IL4 antibodies, anti-IL13 antibodies, anti-CD2O antibodies, anti-Blys or anti-BAFFR antibodies, NSAIDs, such as aspirin or an anti-infectious agent (list not limited to the agent mentioned).
In accordance with the foregoing the present invention provides in a yet further aspect:
A method as defined above comprising co-administration, e.g. concomitantly or in sequence, of a therapeutically effective amount of an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody or protein of the invention, and at least one second drug substance, said second drug substance being a immuno-suppressive/immunomodulatory, anti-inflammatory chemotherapeutic or anti-infectious drug, e.g. as indicated above.
Or, a therapeutic combination, e.g. a kit, comprising of a therapeutically effective amount of a) an antibody or protein of the invention, and b) at least one second substance selected from a immuno-suppressive/immunomodulatory, anti-inflammatory chemotherapeutic or anti-infectious drug, e.g. as indicated above. The kit may comprise instructions for its administration.
Where the antibodies of the invention are administered in conjunction with other immuno-suppressive/immunomodulatory, anti-inflammatory chemotherapeutic or anti-infectious therapy, dosages of the co-administered combination compound will of course vary depending on the type of co-drug employed, e.g. whether it is a DMARD, anti-TNF, IL1 blocker or others, on the specific drug employed, on the condition being treated and so forth.
In one specific embodiment, the antibodies of the invention may be administered in combination with anti TNF agents.
In another embodiment, the antibodies of the invention are administered only to patient population which is selected among patients suffering from systemic lupus eryhematous or rheumatoid arthritis and exhibiting an abnormal serum level of IL12 respectively IFNγ or IL17 or elevated levels and frequency of phosphoSTAT4 in blood cells. In other embodiment, the antibodies of the invention are administered only to patient population which is selected among group of patients which respond to anti-IL12 or anti-p40 treatment. Biomarkers that identify patients that have an increased likelihood of responding to anti-IL12 (or anti-p40) treatment may be any of the following without being limited to these: elevated levels of serum IL12, elevated levels of certain T cell subsets, mRNA levels of IFNγ, TNFα, IL12R132 or STAT4 from isolated peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs), phosphoSTAT4 expression in skin biopsies respectively PBMCs.
In one embodiment, the antibodies or proteins of the invention can be used to detect levels of IL12Rβ1, or levels of cells that contain IL12Rβ1. This can be achieved, for example, by contacting a sample (such as an in vitro sample) and a control sample with the anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody under conditions that allow for the formation of a complex between the antibody and IL12Rβ1. Any complexes formed between the antibody and IL12Rβ1 are detected and compared in the sample and the control. For example, standard detection methods, well known in the art, such as ELISA and flow cytometic assays, can be performed using the compositions of the invention.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention further provides methods for detecting the presence of IL12Rβ1 (e.g., human IL12Rβ1 antigen) in a sample, or measuring the amount of IL12Rβ1, comprising contacting the sample, and a control sample, with an antibody or protein of the invention, or an antigen binding region thereof, which specifically binds to IL12Rβ1, under conditions that allow for formation of a complex between the antibody or portion thereof and IL12Rβ1. The formation of a complex is then detected, wherein a difference in complex formation between the sample compared to the control sample is indicative of the presence of IL12Rβ1 in the sample.
Also within the scope of the invention are kits consisting of the compositions (e.g., antibodies, proteins, human antibodies and bispecific molecules) of the invention and instructions for use. The kit can further contain a least one additional reagent, or one or more additional antibodies or proteins of the invention (e.g., an antibody having a complementary activity which binds to an epitope on the target antigen distinct from the first antibody). Kits typically include a label indicating the intended use of the contents of the kit. The term label includes any writing, or recorded material supplied on or with the kit, or which otherwise accompanies the kit. The kit may further comprise tools for diagnosing whether a patient belongs to a group that will respond to an anti-IL12Rβ1 antibody treatment, as defined above.
The invention having been fully described is now further illustrated by the following examples and claims, which are illustrative and are not meant to be further limiting.